Collide
by Nyuu D
Summary: Byakuya é um importante advogado, e Renji é seu devoto e apaixonado funcionário. Grimmjow é um completo sacana, e Ichigo está quase lá. Quatro vidas descobrindo o amor de formas extremamente... peculiares. :: YAOI, GrimmIchi, RenBya
1. Prólogo

Bleach (c) Kubo Tite

Nakayama Mariko, Chiyo, Miyamura Shou (c) Nyuu D

Decidi colocar o Grimmjow e o Renji nos "personagens" porque eles são os semes de seus respectivos amores, e amigos dentro da fic. 8D

**Sinopse original:** [RenBya] [GrimmIchi]

Byakuya é um importante advogado. Renji é seu devoto e apaixonado funcionário. Grimmjow demorou um pouco pra se formar, mas chegou lá. E Ichigo... Ele ainda está no caminho.

Quatro pessoas com vidas interligadas que vão passar a conhecer o significado do verdadeiro amor. Embora para isso tenham que passar por situações um pouco... Peculiares.

**Avisos: **Esta fic terá cenas de sexo homossexual entre homens (lemon), bissexualidade, cenas envolvendo álcool e drogas, linguagem imprópria, desvio de comportamento e violência. Caso algo não te agrade, não prossiga.

* * *

_Prólogo – Um ano atrás_

Renji dormia pacificamente naquela larga cama, cujos lençóis estavam completamente desarrumados.

Lá fora, uma chuva torrencial inundava a cidade. Não havia trovões ou outro tipo de barulho, apenas o da chuva e dos carros que passavam na frente do apartamento. Mas ele não mais ouvia porque agora, seu sono tranquilo o embalava em um sonho do qual ele provavelmente não lembraria mais tarde.

Até porque, seu celular começou a tocar no mais alto volume possível, fazendo ele e a sua companhia acordarem.

O ruivo esticou o braço e pegou o celular de cima da mesa de cabeceira. Não se deu ao trabalho de olhar quem era porque seus olhos não queriam abrir, ainda mais porque a luz que vinha da tela incomodaria demais. Apenas colocou o aparelho no ouvido. – Alô... – Resmungou.

– Renji?

A voz inconfundível de Kuchiki Byakuya, seu chefe, fez o rapaz despertar imediatamente. Pôs-se sentado e esfregou o rosto com a mão livre. – Kuchiki-sama? – Indagou retoricamente. – O que houve? – Afinal, eram certamente altas horas da madrugada e para o homem estar ligando para ele a esse horário, devia ser algo grave.

– Renji... – Ele tinha um tom estranho. Renji passou a mão nos cabelos e tateou o escuro até achar o interruptor que ficava em cima da cabeceira da cama.

A pessoa ao seu lado resmungou um palavrão e virou de bruços na cama.

Byakuya ficou em silêncio por uns instantes até que Renji percebeu que ele estava...

– Kuchiki-sama, o senhor está chorando? O que aconteceu? – A voz do ruivo adquiriu um tom de desespero.

– Hisana... Ela... Ela foi embora... Ela morreu, Renji...

– O quê?

Hisana era a mulher de Byakuya. Ela estava grávida e prestes a ter o bebê – devia estar de sete meses, quase oito. Renji não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Mas ela estava tão bem, tão saudável. Da última vez em que esteve na Sociedade, Hisana estava com aquela sua típica aparência cansada, mas muito feliz pela pequena menina que iria nascer, fruto do lindo amor dela com o Kuchiki. Ela havia dito que a gravidez estava complicada, mas, ele não podia imaginar que... Era realmente tão complicada a ponto de tirar-lhe a vida.

O outro lado da linha ficou mudo e Renji fez o mesmo.

– E-eu... Eu sinto muito... Kuchiki-sama, o senhor quer que eu vá até aí?

– Estou esperando.

– Onde o senhor está?

– Ela e a Akemi serão levadas para o cemitério perto da nossa casa...

– Certo, estou indo agora mesmo.

Byakuya desligou o celular antes de Renji dizer qualquer outra coisa.

Havia ficado completamente atordoado com aquela notícia; absolutamente não sabia o que fazer. Ficou sentado na cama por alguns instantes, segurando os cabelos vermelhos que caíam soltos em seus ombros até que sua companhia resolveu se manifestar.

– Que foi? – Indagou a voz grave.

– Grimmjow... – Renji sussurrou. – A Hisana, mulher do Kuchiki-sama, morreu. Pelo jeito foi no parto. E levou a filha deles junto...

– Deus do céu, logo a essa hora. – Reclamou, virando com a barriga para cima e espreguiçando-se longamente. Bocejou em seguida, e Renji, já imaginando que ele fosse ter algum tipo de reação insensível do tipo, nem se deu ao trabalho de reclamar. Que completo babaca. Ele não sabia, às vezes, porque era amigo de Grimmjow, mas então lembrava que devia muita coisa a ele porque apesar de ser um escroto, ele era um amigo fiel, e sua sinceridade sempre fazia o tatuado enxergar coisas que não queria.

– Tenho que ir pra lá.

– Vai devagar. – Ele manteve os olhos fechados.

– Quê? Você vai junto!

– Eu? Por quê?

– Acha que eu vou pra lá sozinho? Nem fodendo! Levanta daí!

Grimmjow e Renji são amigos desde que entraram juntos na faculdade de direito. Por isso esse tom delicado. Porém, o primeiro formou-se dois anos depois por conta de dependências e reprovações ao longo do curso. Já Renji passou sem problemas, embora tivesse que estudar bastante pra não reprovar. Dependências foram inevitáveis.

Além de amigos, se divertiam um pouco além da conta de vez em quando, também. Mas era só atração física, assim eles juravam. E era mesmo.

– Ah não, puta merda Renji... Eu tô morto!

– Eu que tô, era você que tava no meu rabo ontem, levanta daí de uma vez!

Interessante.

O ruivo praticamente chutou o outro da cama; e assim que o fez levantar, repetiu o gesto, caminhando rapidamente pelo quarto para se vestir. Grimmjow foi ao seu ritmo, lentamente pegando umas roupas para colocar no corpo. Antes de colocar a camisa, ele pendurou um cigarro sem filtro nos lábios e acendeu com um isqueiro laranja néon. O ruivo fez uma careta, mas como não estava em casa, não tinha do que reclamar.

Assim que ele se vestiu, depois de muito enrolar, Renji foi andando rapidamente pelo apartamento do amigo até que saíram de lá e foram descer as escadas para pegar o carro e ir até o lugar de destino. Mesmo sendo o carro de Grimmjow, quem dirigiria era o outro – o dono do veículo alegou estar cansado demais para dirigir.

Após cerca de vinte minutos nas ruas da cidade, o Abarai estacionava o carro numa das vagas do cemitério. Grimmjow dormia ao seu lado. Ele deu uma sacudida no amigo. – Acorde, acorde, idiota.

– Tô indo, tô indo. – Ele bocejou e saiu do carro, debaixo da chuva mesmo.

Correram pela entrada e logo, chegavam à sala onde seria, então, o velório da mulher Kuchiki e da filha deles.

Renji já havia prendido seus cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo e passou a mão pelos fios ao entrar no local. Byakuya estava completamente abatido, postado imóvel entre o caixão de Hisana e um menor, que certamente carregava a filha dos dois. Esse segundo estava fechado.

Grimmjow assanhou os cabelos para tirar um pouco da água que molhou os dois e olhou para o amigo, cutucando-o no braço ao perceber que ele estava estático feito um idiota. – Vai falar com ele.

– Mas... Falar o quê? – O ruivo ficou observando seu chefe, que tinha um ar completamente apático em seus olhos cinza, que haviam, aparentemente, perdido o brilho costumeiro.

– Você vai saber o que falar na hora. Agora vai. – Ele empurrou o amigo tatuado.

Renji tomou uma golfada de ar ao cambalear para frente e chamar a atenção de seu chefe, que ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo. Pigarreou e aproximou-se do homem, ajeitando a camisa branca no peito. Quando parou diante dele, percebeu que não... Não saberia o que falar na hora.

Pensou em tocá-lo, mas não sabia se devia. Pensou então em dizer algumas palavras de consolo, como, "ela está melhor agora", mas como podia dizer isso? Iria acabar por deprimi-lo mais, uma vez que foi deixado para trás pelas duas pessoas que certamente mais amou em toda sua vida. Olhando-o melhor, percebeu que os olhos estavam circundados por manchas vermelhas que indicavam que ele estava chorando há pouco tempo.

Deus, jamais imaginou que poderia vê-lo desta forma.

Decidiu então não falar uma palavra sequer. Quando os olhos cinza encontraram com os seus castanhos, a comunicação visual talvez tenha sido o bastante.

Depois disso, horas a fio passaram-se e Renji e Grimmjow permaneceram lá.

Muitas pessoas passaram pelo lugar depois de ficarem sabendo da morte de Hisana e Akemi. Renji observava cada uma delas e reconhecia algumas como sendo clientes da grande Sociedade de Advocacia que Byakuya dirigia.

A que mais chamou a atenção foi Shihouin Yoruichi, a sócia majoritária da Sociedade que os dois encabeçavam juntos. Ela estava lá e ficou boa parte do tempo ao lado de seu amigo de anos a fio.

Renji simplesmente não sabia o que fazer... E estava se sentindo péssimo por isso. De vez em quando gostaria de saber lidar melhor com seu chefe. Era imensamente grato pelas oportunidades que recebeu dele, uma pessoa que reconheceu seu potencial como advogado e o colocou debaixo de suas asas. O ruivo logo que saiu da faculdade já estava empregado na Sociedade e trabalhava diretamente para o Kuchiki.

Ele tinha muita sorte. E não sabia o que dizer para Byakuya agora que havia perdido as duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

Muitas horas se passaram. Renji não levantou de onde estava, mas Grimmjow andou por praticamente o cemitério inteiro e tentou diversas vezes persuadir o ruivo a dar uma volta, mas não obteve sucesso. O dia já havia amanhecido. O dos cabelos azuis saiu do cemitério para ir fumar, comprar comida para eles e algo para tomar.

Pelo menos estava sendo prestativo, mas isso não significava que estava sendo complacente com a situação.

Quando meio-dia bateu, os corpos seriam enterrados.

O fato do dia ter amanhecido não significava que o tempo havia mudado. Ainda chovia bastante e o céu estava todo fechado e cinza. As pessoas que ainda permaneciam no velório – essencialmente família e amigos próximos, exceto por Grimmjow – acompanharam o encaminhamento dos caixões até a tumba da família Kuchiki.

Após palavras religiosas, o enterro sucedeu. Muitas lágrimas e tristeza. A irmã mais nova de Hisana, Rukia, tinha uma expressão dura e dolorida. Era horrível olhar para ela, mas ela não chorava. Parecia encarar aquela situação procurando ser o pilar de apoio que outros membros da família delas precisavam. Renji a havia conhecido numa das visitas que ela fez ao prédio da Sociedade.

Depois de mais algum tempo, as pessoas já haviam partido.

Rukia foi embora, deixando Byakuya sozinho junto à tumba, que ainda não havia sido fechada pelos funcionários do cemitério. Renji e Grimmjow estavam um pouco afastados.

Passou exatamente uma hora até que o dos cabelos azuis disse ao amigo que logo voltaria, e deixou-o por lá sozinho. Mas o tatuado não teve coragem de ir falar com Byakuya porque ainda não havia o que falar... Não sabia como agir. E isso ficaria assim por um bom tempo, assim pensava.

Alguns minutos depois, Grimmjow retornou com duas rosas brancas sem espinhos nas mãos. Ele se aproximou da tumba e parou próximo ao buraco do chão, e atirou as duas rosas em cima dos caixões. Renji o observou atentamente até que o rapaz voltou para perto de seu amigo e tocou-lhe o ombro. – Eu vou embora, Renji. É melhor você convencê-lo a ir também. Com essa baixa resistência, ele vai acabar pegando uma pneumonia.

Era engraçado como Grimmjow podia ser sensato de vez em quando.

– Não que eu ligue. – Continuou, quebrando o bom pensamento do ruivo. – Mas você liga. Então cuide dele. E me ligue mais tarde, até depois.

– Obrigado, Grimmjow. – Renji suspirou e observou por algum tempo enquanto o amigo se distanciava, e logo desaparecia.

O ruivo olhou para Byakuya, que agora se agachava diante da tumba, provavelmente cansado das pernas. Respirou e decidiu aproximar-se dele. Parou ao lado do chefe e agachou-se junto dele. Os olhos focavam-se nos caixões de madeira escura, e ele mal piscava. O Abarai mal conseguia conter aquela dor no peito horrorosa que sentia ao ver o homem naquele estado. Ensopado da chuva e provavelmente ocultando suas lágrimas com a ajuda dela.

– Kuchiki-sama... – Sussurrou, tomando coragem. – O senhor deveria voltar para casa agora...

– Não há sentido em voltar para casa, Renji. – Ele disse num tom de voz rígido.

Byakuya sempre foi rígido, mas Renji enxergava os sentimentos dele em seu coração. Além do mais, ele era muito esquentadinho e ansioso de vez em quando, mas... Agora, parecia que ele havia ficado completamente gelado. Aquele tom... Era amargura. Era dolorido.

– Ela não vai estar lá... Nem ela, nem a minha filha. Eu não quero voltar para casa.

– Mas o senhor não pode ficar aqui.

– Eu não tenho para onde ir... – As mãos de dedos ossudos do Kuchiki escorregaram pelos lados do rosto dele, agarrando-se aos cabelos negros que estavam livres dos costumeiros kenseikan.

O ruivo engoliu rasgando, mas prosseguiu mesmo assim. – Pode ficar na minha casa se quiser, Kuchiki-sama. – Seu tom de voz saiu um pouco inseguro, mas ele procurou ser o mais firme possível, se é que isso era viável. Houve um momento de silêncio e Byakuya virou o rosto para olhar Renji.

Só então o ruivo pôde perceber que os olhos do chefe estavam completamente injetados.

O homem demorou a responder, o que foi um pouco incômodo já que sustentaram o olhar por um longo instante. Renji conhecia o tamanho do orgulho de Byakuya e tinha quase certeza que ele não aceitaria de primeiro momento, o que foi comprovado segundos depois. – Acho melhor eu ficar sozinho.

– Sozinho aonde? – Respondeu o ruivo imediatamente. – O senhor não deve ficar sozinho num momento como esses. Se não quiser que eu incomode, eu não vou incomodar, apenas não quero que fique sozinho literalmente em algum lugar estranho.

Byakuya virou o rosto para a tumba novamente e passou a mão na bochecha. – Certo... – Sussurrou. – Só me dê um momento.

– Seu carro está aqui?

– O motorista está lá fora.

– Vou te esperar lá, então. – Renji levantou-se e, num último olhar lançado aos caixões, afastou-se dali; a passos longos e lentos, com as mãos enfiadas no bolso e debaixo da chuva que insistia em não parar. A essa altura, ela já não incomodava mais. Pelo menos havia conseguido convencer o chefe a não ficar absolutamente sozinho.

Chegou ao carro, conversou com o motorista a quem já conhecia e entrou no banco traseiro. Ficou lá por uma meia hora até que o Kuchiki chegou, entrou no automóvel e instruiu o funcionário a seguir até o endereço do apartamento onde Renji morava.

Quando chegaram lá, o ruivo guiou o mais velho até o apartamento após este ter mandado o motorista voltar para casa.

Byakuya não quis tomar banho ou comer. Queria apenas dormir. Renji disse a ele, com seu jeito de altruísta, mas sendo incontestavelmente sincero desta vez, para que dormisse em sua cama, mas ele não quis. Disse que ficaria na sala, e estenderia o sofá-cama. Depois de ajudá-lo com isso, o Abarai foi para seu quarto tomar um banho e deitar. Era quase fim de tarde, mas a Sociedade estava em luto pela morte de Hisana e Akemi.

Renji tentou dormir, mas não conseguia. A chuva não deixava. E a dor que emanava da sala era ainda pior.

Depois de pensar cinquenta vezes, foi até o cômodo e Byakuya estava deitado de lado, de forma que o ruivo apenas poderia ver suas costas.

Aproximou-se do homem a passos silenciosos. – Kuchiki-sama...

Byakuya sonorizou uma resposta gutural e Renji se aproximou um pouco mais. Sentou na beirada do sofá-cama e ficou olhando para os cabelos encharcados do chefe até que, depois de uns bons dez minutos, ele virou para o outro lado ficando frente a frente com seu protegido.

E seu rosto estava encharcado de lágrimas.

Renji abriu mão de seu temor e aproximou-se, estendendo as mãos para fazê-lo sentar. Conseguiu, mas ele não ergueu a cabeça. Apenas soltou o corpo nos braços do ruivo e se afogou nas lágrimas que insistiam em cair, dessa vez, chegando a soluçar. Sem se importar com orgulho ou hierarquia.

A morte de Hisana e Akemi não doía no Abarai. A única coisa que doía era ver Byakuya sofrendo tanto daquela maneira.


	2. Decote V é para meninas

_Decote V é para meninas_

(Algumas horas antes)

– Ei, você tem fogo? – A voz grossa de Grimmjow sobressaía, ao destinatário, à música que ensurdecia aos que participavam da festa de faculdade. Claro que ele já estava formado há um ano, mas vá lá, ele ainda tinha amigos que estavam presos na instituição. E além do mais, ele parecia um idiota que não crescia jamais. Pendurou o cigarro na boca, prendendo-o entre os dentes e encarou a figura de cabelos alaranjados à sua frente. O rapaz estava encostado no bar da casa onde estavam, de costas para um outro cara que fazia malabarismos perigosos demais com os copos da cristaleira. Não parecia muito empolgado com a brincadeira, ou com a bebida, ou com qualquer outra coisa, com aquela cara carrancuda.

Grimmjow foi falar com ele pra pedir fogo porque, por algum motivo, aquela pessoa o fazia lembrar de fogo.

É que os isqueiros dele sempre foram laranjas.

– Eu não fumo. – Respondeu o garoto com desdém, ajeitando a camiseta folgada cor de carvão, de manga curta e uma gola em V. Era mais um decote do que uma gola. Ele usava uma calça jeans azul-escura justa demais no traseiro e mocassins de camurça preta.

– Ahn. – Grimmjow estreitou os olhos azuis. Este mesmo tinha, no corpo, uma camiseta regata branca, uma camisa mostarda com a gola meio torta, calça jeans preta e um tênis branco. Sentia-se meio esquisito perto daquela figura tão ridiculamente gay que o fazia parecer um super macho bombado de academia. Ou pelo menos um que não fosse homossexual. – E conhece alguém que fuma?

– Sim, muitas pessoas.

– E pode me apresentar alguém? – Ele usou um tom de irritação e o outro finalmente direcionou a ele seus olhos caramelados adoráveis.

– Posso. Meu professor de Direito Civil.

– Você só conhece seu professor que fuma? Em que mundo você vive?

– No mesmo que você. Ele está aqui do meu lado.

Uma figura de cabelos castanhos e compridos, barba mal-feita e as partes de cima de seu visual em tons de cor de rosa claro virou-se para olhá-los assim que percebeu que fazia parte do assunto. Grimmjow imediatamente o reconheceu como Kyouraku Shunsui, um dos professores do curso de direito, muito popular entre os alunos. – E aí, sensei!

– Grimmjow-kun, você por aqui? Achei que havia se formado.

Os dois se conheciam muito bem visto que Grimmjow reprovou dois anos e Direito Civil fazia parte da grade curricular _todos_ os anos da faculdade. Ademais, eles já haviam saído de vez em quando por aí, porque Shunsui tinha aquela aparência de uma pessoa mais velha, mas definitivamente tinha alma de jovem.

Mas eles eram só bons amigos. Não como ele e Renji. Apenas amigos, mesmo.

– Eu me formei – ele disse com um tom descontraído e voz de bêbado. – Mas um amigo meu me convidou. Tem fogo aí?

– Opa, bastante. – Brincou o professor, tateando a calça até encontrar um isqueiro de metal para emprestar ao antigo aluno. O rapaz acendeu o cigarro e devolveu.

– E aí, casou com aquela estagiária bonitona, a... Como é o nome?

– A Nanao-chan? Ahh... Quem me dera. – Ele suspirou, sonhador. – Mas posso te contar que já andei saindo com ela.

– Estou sobrando, vou embora. – O garoto de cabelos alaranjados revirou os olhos para os dois, pegou seu copo cheio de uma bebida amarela, mas antes de partir, acabou sendo interrompido pelo sensei.

– Ichigo-kun, você não conhece o Grimmjow-kun? – Ele disse com a voz mais alta pra fazê-lo ouvir a uma relativa distância. Ichigo, então, virou-se para os dois e encarou o dono dos cabelos azuis. – Ele é um antigo aluno da faculdade, formou-se ano passado.

– Acho que já o vi pelo corredor. – Suspirou.

– Acho que eu nunca vi você.

"_Se tivesse visto, certamente eu teria feito algo mais interessante do que te pedir o isqueiro emprestado", _completou em pensamento como o bom pervertido que era.

– Hum... Certo, eu tenho que encontrar meus amigos, então, com licença... – Ichigo mexeu a cabeça e continuou seu caminho pela sala de estar da casa, virando no corredor e sumindo de vista. Grimmjow direcionou sua atenção mais uma vez ao seu antigo sensei e tragou o cigarro longamente, assoprando a fumaça. Mesmo que parecesse um incômodo, havia tanta fumaça lá dentro por causa do narguilé instalado na mesa de centro, com essência de chocolate com menta, e vodka no lugar de água, que fumar não era um problema real. Sua fumaça branca misturava-se com a outra.

– Em que ano ele está?

– Quarto ano, é um excelente aluno. Com certeza vai ser um dos primeiros da turma na colação de grau. – Disse Shunsui com aquela voz arrastada, extremamente romântica e dócil. Grimmjow assentiu de leve e projetou a cabeça para trás quando o garoto que brincava com os copos derrubou todos no chão, com um barulho alto demais. Muitos caquinhos se espalharam pelo balcão e pelo chão, fazendo as pessoas que estavam ali se afastarem.

– Hum, deve ser um orgulho.

– Na realidade, pra mim, o maior orgulho é ver alunos como você se formarem.

– Por quê?

– Porque é bom me livrar de vocês. – Ele riu. – Nah, é brincadeirinha.

Sei.

Depois de conversar sobre algumas coisas de praxe, como emprego e essas coisas, Grimmjow apagou o segundo cigarro num copo que só continha gelo meio derretido. – Vou dar uma volta, sensei. Nos falamos.

– Beleza. – Shunsui fez um sinal com a mão e observou seu pequeno (ou nem tanto) pupilo se afastar.

Grimmjow andou um pouco pelo lugar, reparando que havia pessoas de todos os cursos, e alguns deles eram selecionados calouros bêbados caídos pelos cantos, ou dançando feito loucos. Geralmente são os iniciantes que passam vergonha para depois aprenderem... Ele parou no batente de um arco que separava a sala de estar gigantesca da sala de jantar.

Ichigo estava sentado numa das cadeiras acolchoadas que cercava a mesa de tampo de vidro e suporte feito com algum metal fosco e claro. Ele parecia meio entediado enquanto uma menina de cabelos da mesma cor que o dele e peitos imensos conversava animada com uma baixinha que Grimmjow não reconheceu, mas era Rukia, a irmã da mulher falecida de Byakuya.

– Vou salvá-lo de sua agonia. – Vociferou o pensamento enquanto caminhava pelo pessoal que estava reunido no cômodo. Ele se aproximou dos três, e chegou por trás da cadeira onde Ichigo estava sentado, segurando no encosto com as mãos. Os olhos das meninas direcionaram-se para a figura excêntrica e estranhamente atraente que se encontrava atrás do amigo e isso fez com que o próprio rapaz virasse para ver o que estava acontecendo. – E aí.

– Ah, oi. – Ichigo se ajeitou na cadeira, de forma a ficar sentado meio de lado e poder olhá-lo melhor. Grimmjow reparou que o copo de bebida dele estava com infinitas gotículas de água em todas as partes, indicando que ele não tocava nela há algum tempinho. Sem falar que a superfície da bebida azul estava meio aguada, por causa do gelo derretido. – Precisa de mais alguém pra te emprestar um isqueiro?

– Não – ele respondeu com uma risadinha irritada. – Só estava olhando você e resolvi vir aqui.

Que direto.

– Hum... – O rapaz fez uma expressão de quem acha a afirmação suspeita demais. Eles falavam em um tom de voz alto por causa da música, mas nada absurdo, apenas para se ouvirem bem sem ter que um falar no ouvido do outro. Não que Grimmjow fosse se importar. – Então, senta aí. – Fez um gesto com a mão, indicando a cadeira vaga ao seu lado. Rukia e a garota peituda sentavam-se do outro lado.

– Ei, você... – Rukia apontou o rapaz mais alto com seu dedo indicador. – Eu já te vi em algum lugar, quer dizer, ninguém esquece esse cabelo aí.

Grimmjow inflou o peito, tendo certeza que ela era uma das meninas que já havia dormido com ele.

Que é? Ele não é completamente gay, não.

– Aonde?

– Acho que no enterro da minha irmã.

– Ahhh...

Opa.

– Você é a Rukia? – Indagou de forma evasiva, com uma expressão séria. A menina assentiu, fazendo a mecha de cabelo preto em seu rosto mover-se graciosamente. – E você, quem é? – Perguntou para a outra menina, cujos seios se projetavam vertiginosamente num vestido tubinho ameixa. E claro que os olhos azuis do rapaz estavam prestando mais atenção neles do que na garota em si, mas ela não parecia se importar. Ou apenas não havia reparado.

Aposto na segunda opção.

– Inoue Orihime. – Ela apresentou-se com sua voz fina. – E você, quem é?

– Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez – Elas franziram o cenho para aquele nome tão... _Peculiar._ – Jeaquerjaques é o sobrenome. – Explicou. – Eu até diria Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow, mas acho que soa melhor do outro jeito. – Um enorme sorriso de caninos salientes curvou-se no rosto do rapaz, fazendo seus olhos azuis se estreitarem um pouco. As duas deram risadinhas. – E você, Ichigo, quem é?

O garoto passou a mão pelos cabelos alaranjados, parecendo pouco confortável com aqueles olhos o encarando daquela maneira, depois de pararem de secar descaradamente os peitos de sua amiga. – Kurosaki Ichigo. – Ele pigarreou. O outro assentiu com a cabeça, mostrando bastante interesse.

– Então... Ichigo. – Atreveu-se. Curvou um pouco as costas na direção do rapaz, a fim de falar com ele para que apenas ele ouvisse. – Você está solteiro?

Com aquele decote maior que o da sua _amiga_, Ichigo não podia esperar que Grimmjow acreditasse que ele era heterossexual.

(...)

Sim, ele estava solteiro.

Bem solteiro, aliás. Mas não... Grimmjow não o levou para cama e fez o que queria com ele. Tá, eles estavam deitados e desmaiados na cama, mas não haviam feito coisa alguma. Mesmo assim, depois de os quatro ficarem boas horas conversando naquela mesa, Ichigo queria ir embora, e sua carona, Orihime, não queria ir ainda. Então, lá estava o salvador da pátria de cabelos azuis para oferecer seu carro tão gentilmente ao pobre garoto pederasta.

Depois de conviver por poucas horas com Grimmjow, e por causa da pressão de Rukia, Ichigo já havia se corrompido e bebeu dois copos de ponche de frutas com cachaça brasileira e um outro copo de refrigerante de limão com uma dose generosa de vodka. Bem, ele estava bêbado, mas ainda sabia muito bem que não queria aquele monstrengo de cabelo azul o assediando sexualmente. Então, mesmo que tenha querido ficar na casa dele mesmo – por livre e espontânea vontade, que fique claro –, não concordou em ser tocado.

Claro. Você dorme bêbado na casa de um completo estranho e não quer que ele te toque. Muito justo.

E mesmo furioso, o mais velho teve que aceitar. Ele não era um estuprador, afinal de contas.

O morango havia dormido com a roupa do corpo mesmo. Grimmjow acordou quando o sol da primavera invadiu a janela, cuja cortina foi esquecida aberta devido ao excesso de álcool por litros de sangue. Seus olhos azuis estavam injetados e cansados, sem falar que sua cabeça doía. Ele bebeu uns "vários" copos de ponche com vinho barato, e vinho de qualquer espécie o dava uma ressaca desgraçada, estranhamente. Sem falar que ele misturou aquela bebida específica com cachaça, vodka e possivelmente água tônica.

Virou a cabeça para olhar o rapaz ao seu lado, e ele dormia feito um bebê, deitado de barriga para cima, meio torto. Só então percebeu que o decote enviesado da camiseta revelava uma corrente dourada com um pingente em forma de cruz, do tamanho de uma tampa de garrafa pet e outro com um daqueles pequenos bonequinhos que as mães corujas compram quando têm seu primeiro filho, ambas as peças também em ouro.

Isso significava que ele tinha filho? Tá, melhor nem perguntar.

Grimmjow soltou um longo bocejo, espreguiçando todo o corpo. Virou os olhos diminuídos por causa da luz e do cansaço para Ichigo novamente, respirando ruidosamente e se colocando sentado num impulso do corpo. Por sorte, era sábado e ele não estava trabalhando.

O rapaz havia se formado há um ano, e ainda dentro da faculdade ele arranjou um estágio em uma Sociedade de Advocacia, e quando conseguiu o diploma, foi contratado. Seu trabalho tinha uma remuneração razoável e ele podia viver sem muitos problemas, mas seu apartamento não era grande e seu carro não era estupidamente caro como o de Kuchiki Byakuya, mas ele estava bem por enquanto. Eventualmente iria subir. Quer dizer, ele estava trabalhando efetivamente há uns três anos, mas só começou a aprender _de fato_ quando só trabalhava, e não estudava junto.

Estudar? Finge.

Mas o fato é que ele gostava muito do que fazia, principalmente porque era tão incisivo... Queria mesmo era ser juiz, mas antes disso, gostaria de ter muita experiência na área de defesa e essa coisarada toda de advogados para só então tentar mudar de área.

Ou não. Vai que, sei lá, ele vira o advogado mais caro e requisitado do Japão e desiste de ser juiz. Claro que, por enquanto, ele era um reles assalariado que não defendia casos, mas assistia utilmente aos advogados mais experientes, ajudando-os com seus casos.

De qualquer forma, ele não trabalhava no fim de semana. Esse era o ponto.

Grimmjow tateou idiotamente o criado mudo até encontrar seu maço de cigarros. Bateu na base do objeto até um dos cigarros despontar para fora e ele morder a ponta. E então, lembrou-se que o isqueiro estava inutilizável, então, teria que levantar para ir até a cozinha e acender no fogão. Ele arrastou os pés descalços ridiculamente grandes pelo carpete cor de areia que forrava o apartamento todo, exceto pela cozinha, que tinha umas lajotas brancas, e o banheiro.

Curvou-se diante do fogão e acendeu o cigarro, inalando a fumaça para o estômago vazio. Levou uma das mãos às costas e coçou a região da cintura. Estava com a calça jeans e a regata branca que estava usando na noite anterior, e o zíper e o botão da calça estavam abertos confortavelmente, mas a peça não escorregava pelo flanco, permanecia bem segura. Só então se deu conta que seu corpo fedia a álcool, cigarro e essência de chocolate com menta.

Fez uma careta e, quando tragou o cigarro novamente pensando em escovar os dentes e passar um café – um de seus verdadeiros amigos –, ouviu um grito quase histérico vindo do quarto. Só podia ser uma pessoa.

Nem se deu ao trabalho de ir até lá. Em trinta segundos, Ichigo aparecia na porta da cozinha, com uma cara de desespero estampada no rosto. – O que é isso? O que eu estou fazendo aqui?

– Você dormiu aqui – disse o outro com uma voz despreocupada, assoprando fumaça na direção da janela. O estudante arregalou os olhos âmbar com indignação. Como assim, dormiu lá? Como assim? Bom, pelo menos eles estavam vestidos, e Ichigo não sentia qualquer tipo de dor suspeita. Mesmo assim, e se eles fizeram alguma coisa e ele não lembrava? Quer dizer, o outro estava com a braguilha aberta. E pior, não tinha qualquer recordação de depois de ter bebido o segundo copo de ponche de frutas com aquela cachaça que deixava a bebida ainda mais insuportavelmente doce do que já era.

– Não, não, isso não faz sentido, eu deveria ter voltado com a Inoue.

– Você até quis, mas ela não queria ir embora da festa. – Explicou. O morango estava pasmado de como Grimmjow tinha tantas recordações quando _ele mesmo_ não lembrava de coisa alguma sobre isso. – Então eu ofereci uma carona e você aceitou.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Que coisa? – Ele mudou o curso do olhar para a cafeteira. Com o cigarro preso nos dentes, ele tinha as mãos livres para preparar um bom café quente e forte.

– Alguma _coisa_.

– Que _coisa?_ – Imitou.

– Você sabe o quê! Qualquer coisa!

– Sei lá, não me lembro – mentiu. Ichigo arregalou ainda mais os olhos.

– Não é possível! Eu, meu Deus, como eu dormi na casa de alguém que eu mal conheço? Só posso estar ficando louco – ele choramingou enquanto Grimmjow jogava água na cafeteira. O outro continuou suas lamúrias inúteis, indo de um lado para o outro no batente da porta que dava para a sala.

– Não aconteceu nada. – O mais velho fechou a cafeteira e a ligou. Tirou o cigarro da boca e encostou-se com a mão no balcão de madeira escura cujo tampo era pintado de branco. – Não fizemos nada. Caiu desmaiado na minha cama e eu dormi do seu lado. Não te toquei. Dá pra parar de falar como se eu estivesse abusando de você, seu retardado? – Revirou os olhos e pôs o cigarro na boca novamente. Ichigo tinha uma expressão confusa, mas visivelmente aliviada por ouvir o que havia acabado de ouvir de seu... Er... Colega.

– Ah, que bom.

– Como assim? – Indagou ofendido.

– O quê? Ah, não, nada pessoal, é que eu não sou do tipo que sai dormindo com qualquer um.

– _Quê?_

– Não que você seja realmente qualquer um – ele gaguejou. – Eu só não te conheço bem, só isso.

O rosto do pobre rapaz estava vermelho como... Morango.

– Hum. – Rosnou Grimmjow, tragando o cigarro. Ichigo respirou aliviado e sentiu um cheirinho de café vindo da cafeteira, e por mais que estivesse com muita vontade de pedir para tomar um gole porque seu cérebro estava prestes a explodir pelos ouvidos, ele resistiu. – Precisa de uma carona para voltar para sua casa? – Apagou o cigarro na pia e atirou num pequeno cesto de lixo que ficava ao lado da torneira.

– Não, tudo bem, eu posso voltar de ônibus. – Ele olhou o microondas, cujo letreiro indicava ser exatamente duas horas da tarde. – Obrigado pela hospitalidade, er, acho que já vou indo.

– Não vai tomar café?

Que proposta tentadora.

– Não, tudo bem, obrigado.

– Que bom, eu só fiz o bastante pra encher uma caneca.

"_Ah, tá."_, Ichigo pensou estreitando os olhos.

– Certo – ele corou. – Tchau, então.

Grimmjow virou o rosto para encarar o garoto. Aqueles olhos azuis assustadoramente sedutores deviam ser um crime. Ichigo encolheu os ombros com esse pensamento ridículo. – Até. A porta de saída é marrom, não tem como errar. – Ele sorriu sacana e voltou a prestar atenção na cafeteira, sentindo que ainda havia um par de olhos encarando seu perfil. – Eu tranco logo em seguida, pode ir.

– Ah, certo então.

Sem nem perceber, o estudante ficou pelo menos uns quinze segundos esperando que ele, sei lá, pedisse seu telefone, mas isso não aconteceu. Então, virou as costas e saiu, guiando-se pela sala até encontrar a tal porta marrom. Calçou os sapatos e observou que havia um chaveiro prateado e elegante em forma de G pendurado no molho de chaves, junto com uma balança que simbolizava o curso de direito.

Que narcisista idiota. Ichigo revirou os olhos, destrancou a maçaneta e saiu, batendo a porta atrás de si e correndo para pegar um ônibus, seja lá qual fosse.

E pensando que devia matar Orihime por permitir que ele simplesmente saísse da festa com um cara completamente desconhecido.


	3. Trabalho de fim de semana

_Trabalho de fim de semana pode ser muito produtivo_

Renji despertou feliz naquela tarde de sábado, visto que havia dormido por longas doze horas sem parar. Ele estava exausto porque a semana de trabalho foi dura. Byakuya estava com um caso dificílimo e passava horas a fio durante a noite, após o expediente, dentro da empresa e exigia a presença do ruivo para ajudá-lo. Não que fosse de mal-grado, mas era de matar, então ele precisava de um descanso, né? Grimmjow até o havia convidado para ir a uma festa com ele, mas acabou recusando justamente porque queria dormir bem, sozinho e acordar relaxado.

Claro que "feliz" era um estado de espírito momentâneo, e não constante na vida do tatuado, mesmo um ano após o falecimento de Hisana e a filha dela com o marido.

Renji era óbvia e idiotamente apaixonado pelo seu chefe. Ele sabia disso, assumia isso para si mesmo, mas claro que era um poço de depressão quando se tratava do assunto porque Byakuya era ainda mais óbvia e idiotamente apaixonado por sua esposa morta. Ele tinha, na sua mesa do escritório, dentre vários outros, um porta-retrato com uma foto dela, sorrindo de boca fechada como sempre, no dia do casamento deles.

O chefe, após o falecimento da mulher, adquiriu uma personalidade completamente fechada, gélida e aparentemente cética. Mesmo que soubesse que isso era apenas uma grande armadura, Renji não poderia penetrá-la facilmente mesmo que quisesse. O homem havia caído de cara no seu trabalho, concentrando-se muito mais nisso e ganhando ainda mais dinheiro, mas não tinha o que fazer com a grana que não ia para a Sociedade e por isso investia na bolsa ou coisas do tipo, para ocupar tempo, também.

Que vida mais deprimente.

Ou seja, Byakuya não tinha tempo para essas coisas e obviamente não estava interessado em ter. Porque ele ainda amava Hisana e não parecia disposto a substituí-la, muito menos por uma pessoa como Renji. Claro que havia aqueles boatos que Hisana era meio pé-rapada quando conheceu Byakuya, mas isso era um boato, não podia ter certeza. E não podia contar com isso como oportunidade, pensando que talvez Kuchiki sempre se interessasse em pessoas de importância muito abaixo da sua, como um egocêntrico idiota que só quer sentir-se superior aos outros.

Claro que Renji era um imbecil por sempre rebaixar-se quando tratava do "oh-divindade" Kuchiki Byakuya, ainda mais um cara orgulhoso como ele, mas o amor faz coisas inimagináveis.

Enfim, o rapaz sentia-se um completo coitado com isso porque nunca conseguiria ter o que queria, que era _ele._

Ou pelo menos ele pensava assim, até porque, não é como se pudesse chegar no cara e confessar seus sentimentos para ele. Seria assustador. Sem falar que Byakuya estava no topo da hierarquia e Renji havia saído da base dos escravos na pirâmide. Claro que o Kuchiki tinha muita sorte por ter nascido em berço de ouro, com talento para o que fazia e muito, mas muito dinheiro mesmo. Era como, sei lá, A Dama e o Vagabundo, só que versão humana e homossexual, o que era ainda mais assustador.

Renji franziu a sobrancelha diante do reflexo no espelho por causa de seu pensamento idiota e terminou de secar os cabelos vermelhos. Saiu do banheiro com uma toalha pendurada no quadril, os fios desgrenhados no rosto. O cômodo mantinha o estilo ocidental, e tinha tons pastéis. Os azulejos eram decorados com motivo de lótus, e a louça do vaso sanitário e da pia era tão bege quanto as paredes. Uma coisa que ele queria muito era fazer uma reforma naquele banheiro tedioso, mas por enquanto, não tinha tempo pra tomar conta de uma coisa como essas.

Foi para a estreita cozinha preta e branca com venezianas grafite. O balcão e os armários ficavam ao lado esquerdo, enquanto os eletrodomésticos como geladeira e fogão ficavam todos concentrados na direita, junto com uma pequena mesa de dois lugares. No fundo, havia uma grande janela que abria a _bela_ vista para o prédio vizinho. Era o cômodo com a decoração mais legal da casa, na opinião do dono desta.

O rapaz até ia fazer seu almoço – macarrão instantâneo e nuggets congelados, porque ele é um verdadeiro chef –, mas seu celular começou a tocar no último volume lá dentro do quarto. Ele adiantou-se até o cômodo, segurando a toalha felpuda e amarelo ovo para que não escorregasse para o chão e ele tivesse que, sei lá, correr pelado até o celular.

Alcançou-o e viu o nome de Grimmjow e a expressão dele, rosnando para a câmera na foto que o identificava nas chamadas.

– Oi.

– E aí? Não sabe a festa que perdeu ontem! – Ele exclamou, e um barulho borbulhante invadiu os ouvidos de Renji, dando a entender que o amigo estava bebendo alguma coisa.

– Hum, bom, eu estou muito melhor agora depois de dormir eternamente. – Encaminhou-se de volta para a cozinha. – Por quê? O que houve nessa festa, que foi tão interessante?

– Eu falei com o Kyouraku-sensei – Grimmjow riu. – E eu encontrei a cunhada do seu chefe. – Mudou de tom. Ele era um desgraçado por usar "cunhada" do Byakuya para dirigir-se à Rukia, mas Renji já estava meio acostumado com a cretinice dele. – Ela estava lá, bebendo ponche com cachaça e licor de chocolate, com uma amiga peituda e um amigo que usa camiseta com uma gola em V que mais parecia um decote.

– _Decote_ em V? – O ruivo franziu as sobrancelhas, sorrindo descrente. – Que estranho.

– Ahhh, é. Bom, eu liguei pra saber se vai trabalhar hoje.

– O Kuchiki-sama me pediu, ontem, para eu ir lá na Sociedade no fim da tarde para ajudá-lo com algumas coisas. – Suspirou, fingindo sentir tédio com o pensamento, mas claro que não sentia. Na realidade, ele adorava trabalhar com Byakuya no fim de semana porque gostava de passar tempo com ele. Ficava muito satisfeito quando ele pegava uma xícara de café com leite fumegante e fechava os olhos por uns segundos ao sentir aquele aroma quentinho. Ele era tão lindo.

Ai, ai.

– Tá. Eu preciso achar um jeito de arranjar o telefone desse cara que usa camiseta com gola em V.

– E por que você iria querer o telefone de um cara que usa camiseta com gola em V?

Que coisa mais repetitiva.

– Porque eu fiquei interessado no que ele tem dentro da camiseta com gola em V. É um estudante de direito, eu acho que cheguei a ver ele na faculdade, mas nem me lembro. Mas ele entrou quando você saiu, então não tem jeito de você saber.

– Hum, bom, peça pra algum dos seus amigos de lá.

– É. Enfim, se quiser fazer alguma coisa, me avise, eu vou num bar hoje mais tarde.

Renji fez um "uhum" e ouviu o amigo desligar o celular do outro lado da linha. Fechou o slide do aparelho celular, atirou-o em cima da mesa e foi preparar seu almoço extremamente saboroso. É que um cara como ele não tinha tempo de ficar fazendo uma comida muito elaborada, então era mais fácil preparar coisas congeladas pra comer logo e poder ir fazer alguma outra coisa produtiva, como ler um livro ou estudar.

Então tá.

Depois de comer e empilhar a louça branca com adornos em alto relevo dentro da pia, com os talheres prateados, voltou para o quarto com um copo de bolinhas coloridas cheio de suco de maçã em caixinha. Ele jogou-se na cama de casal. O móvel era baixo, e o colchão de molas rangeu quando o peso todo do ruivo caiu sobre ele. O lençol e as fronhas brancas contrastavam com o edredom xadrez marrom. Renji tateou a mesa de cabeceira, que era mais alta que o colchão e já tinha umas marcas de tanto que ele batia a cabeça, o joelho e outras partes do corpo naquela quina maldita.

Após largar o celular, achou a capa da semana da Shounen Jump e abriu para reler visto que não lembrava de nada o que havia acontecido em qualquer um dos mangás, e estava meio entediado mesmo. Bocejou diante dos quadrinhos, embora gostasse bastante de ler.

Foram horas até Renji acordar assustado com a Shounen Jump amassada embaixo de seu peito, porque virou de bruços enquanto dormia. Nossa, depois de dormir tanto ele ainda tinha fôlego para roncar mais – imagina o nível do tédio da criatura.

Seu celular tocava novamente e agora era o nome "Kuchiki-sama" que piscava na tela, sem qualquer imagem para identificá-lo. Os olhos castanhos e recém-despertos de Renji abriram e fecharam várias vezes até ele finalmente atender a porcaria da chamada. Era sempre assim quando seu chefe o ligava, até parecia um adolescente tonto apaixonado. Meio bonitinho, mas triste. Mais triste do que bonitinho.

– Alô? – Atendeu casualmente como se nem soubesse quem é que estava ligando.

– Renji, sou eu.

– Ahh, oi, Kuchiki-sama.

Claro. Reconhecê-lo facilmente pela voz era muito menos óbvio do que já atender sabendo quem era.

– Estou atrasado? – Ele vasculhou o quarto atrás de um relógio e avistou os números vermelhos e grandes num relógio digital em cima da cômoda. Marcava 15:50. O "dois pontos" separando os minutos das horas piscava. Renji costumava deixar o despertador bem longe de onde estava dormindo porque assim, não se arriscava a simplesmente desligá-lo e voltar a dormir. Claro que, às vezes, ele cambaleava de volta para a cama, mas... Eram raras as ocasiões.

– Não, mas quero que venha um pouco mais cedo. Estou saindo de casa para ir até o escritório. Te encontro lá em meia hora.

– Certo, até logo, senhor. – Fechou o slide após ouvir o tom de término da chamada. Levantou de onde estava e foi se vestir para poder ir trabalhar. A Sociedade exigia que todos trabalhassem de terno e gravata, mas no fim de semana, podia haver informalidade visto que não eram todos que iam para o prédio. A sexta-feira também era dia de informalidade, e isso foi um decreto de Yoruichi porque Byakuya não fazia questão. Para ele, viver de terno e gravata estava ótimo.

Que tédio. Mas, ah, ele fica _tããoo_ bonito de terno.

Renji pôs uma calça jeans escura, um par de sapatos marrons e uma camisa cáqui, fechando-a cuidadosamente. Ajeitou a gola diante o espelho que ficava em cima da cômoda, não pendurado na parede, mas apoiado nela porque não havia um prego para segurá-lo e o rapaz sempre se esquecia de pregar aquela droga. Ele jogou as mãos para trás a fim de trançar os cabelos e assim que terminou, foi atrás do celular, as chaves do carro e do apartamento e, por fim, uma pasta com os documentos todos.

Depois de uns quinze minutos no trânsito ele chegava ao prédio da Sociedade e corria pela garagem porque estava, digamos, uns cinco minutos atrasado com o "meia hora" combinado com o chefe. Entrou no elevador e ficou batendo o pé para seu reflexo no espelho de corpo-inteiro enquanto ele subia até a cobertura do edifício de dez andares – incluindo dois de garagem. Quando a porta do elevador abriu-se do meio para os lados, Byakuya estava parado no corredor acompanhado de Yoruichi.

A mulher que tinha um dos corpos mais lindos que Renji já havia visto adornava as curvas com um terninho roxo, que combinava perfeitamente com o tom de sua pele. Ela usava uma regata creme por baixo do terninho, revelando apenas um tantinho do decote de seios fartos, uma calça jeans e um par de scarpins no mesmo tom da regata, mas com textura de pele de cobra, muito sexy. As sobrancelhas do tatuado se ergueram um pouco quando ele assoprou levemente, impressionado com a vista.

– E aí, Renji! – Ela disse com seu tom casual de sempre. Mesmo sendo milionária e importante, a mulher mantinha uma linha humilde, mas tão elegante e fascinante que não era surpresa como ela era tão convincente como advogada. Todos se encantavam com ela.

Mas também, ela tinha tanto talento com o que fazia que poderia convencer um nazista que os judeus não são tão maus assim. Com argumentos concretos e persuasivos. E nem precisava usar decote pra isso, o que a tornava uma mulher ainda mais fantástica.

– Cinco minutos atrasado hein, o Byakuya-bou já estava reclamando.

O homem fuzilou a amiga com os olhos cinza por causa do apelido que ele rejeitava completamente. Mesmo assim, Yoruichi se dirigia assim a ele de vez em quando, especialmente quando estavam na presença de pessoas mais próximas como o Abarai, por exemplo.

Renji corou. – Sinto muito, Kuchiki-sama. – Ele piscou os olhos para o terno grafite de risca de giz perfeitamente alinhado do chefe, os kenseikan adornando os cabelos escuros e brilhantes. – Eu me apressei o quanto pude.

– Eu só estava te atormentando, Renji, relaxa! – Ela riu. – Vou deixá-los aqui porque eu e o Kisuke temos que terminar algumas coisas. Mas vocês sabem como ele é preguiçoso, deve estar dormindo em casa ainda então vou ligar para dar uma dura nele. Bom trabalho!

Byakuya fez um sinal com a cabeça, assim como seu subordinado e eles observaram a mulher desaparecer através da porta que tinha uma placa dourada escrito SHIHOUIN YORUICHI em letras serifadas e pretas. Bem na frente, a outra porta dizia KUCHIKI BYAKUYA, com o mesmo padrão da outra. Ambos os cabeças da Sociedade ficavam onde deviam estar – na cobertura do edifício. E mais adiante havia outra porta que dizia SALA DE REUNIÕES, contendo uma gigantesca mesa retangular, poltronas reclináveis de couro preto, e alguns aparelhos tecnológicos necessários, junto com um quadro branco e canetões coloridos.

Os dois dirigiram-se à porta com o nome do Kuchiki.

A sala de Byakuya era adjacente ao local onde ficava a escrivaninha de Renji, com um computador. Várias poltronas de couro dispunham-se em padrão de sala de espera, com uma mesa de centro de suporte cromado e tampo de madeira cor de tabaco, combinando com o móvel do Abarai. Havia uma porta e uma separação de vidro jateado, onde ficava a real sala do Kuchiki. O local onde ficava a sala de Yoruichi era no mesmo esquema, porém, com uma decoração um pouco diferente.

Renji seguiu o chefe porta adentro e Byakuya acomodou-se em sua gigantesca poltrona de couro grafite. O ruivo sentou-se diante da mesa do homem, que tinha tampo de vidro de uns três centímetros de espessura e suporte de madeira na mesma cor da outra sala, como todos os outros móveis. Havia infinitos livros nas estantes que circundavam três paredes da sala, janelas enormes e uma ótima iluminação artificial, também. O Kuchiki colocou a pasta em cima da mesa e tirou uns papéis lá de dentro.

– Não gostaria de ter te obrigado a vir mais cedo, mas foi necessário. Amanhã eu tenho um jantar marcado com um cliente em potencial muito importante, o Ishida Ryuuken – explicou, os olhos pregados na mesa enquanto mexia nos documentos. – Ele é diretor do hospital que leva o sobrenome da família, e recentemente houve alguns problemas com o antigo advogado dele e ele está procurando outro. E a Unohana-san me recomendou para ele.

– Que ótimo, senhor. Espero que dê tudo certo.

Byakuya fez um sinal com a cabeça e continuou mexendo em seus papéis. Renji mordeu o nó do dedo indicador direito enquanto observava o chefe e perguntava-se se o jantar fazia qualquer conexão com o fato de ele ter que ir mais cedo para a empresa, mas preferiu não perguntar e apenas concordar com a ideia. Talvez eles tivessem muitas coisas para fazer e mais tarde o chefe gostaria de ver o que falaria com o Ishida para poder persuadi-lo com facilidade.

Não que fosse necessário, visto que, como Yoruichi, Byakuya simplesmente tinha _talento_ para o que fazia. Era como um dom. Podia convencer qualquer um de qualquer coisa, com sua voz calma e controlada, pensamentos sempre muito organizados, e argumentos concretos. Antes da morte de Hisana, ele era mais ansioso e costumava ficar irritado quando algum caso era difícil demais, mas ultimamente ele levava tudo sem o menor estresse e naturalmente resolvia tudo com mais facilidade. Pelo menos essa é a vantagem que ele tinha com essa frieza toda. Bem, Renji sabia bem que o Kuchiki gostava de estar sempre preparado para tudo, mesmo que não fosse necessário.

– Vai dar tudo certo porque você vai organizar todos esses arquivos de casos ganhos em ordem de eficiência, e os clientes mais importantes que temos em ordem alfabética. – O homem estendeu, na direção do rapaz, uma pilha enorme de papéis. Largou em cima do tampo de vidro e pegou mais um tanto de folhas, colocando numa pilha separada. – Geralmente são uma arma de convencimento importantíssimas para conquistar-se um novo cliente.

Finalmente Byakuya ergueu os olhos acinzentados para o rapaz, olhando-o como se estivesse verificando se ele estava prestando atenção ao que ele dizia. Óbvio que estava, Renji ouvia atentamente cada sílaba dita por seu chefe e levava tudo muito a sério, como sempre. Piscou os orbes escuros na direção do homem, como que tentando entender o porquê daquele olhar exigente, e logo o outro baixou os olhos de volta para sua mesa, organizando uns papéis.

Era um mar de folhas. Mas agora, eram todas de papel reciclado. Isso aconteceu porque certa vez, a empresa foi processada por uma ONG apaixonada pelas plantas ou sei lá o quê, porque eles usavam muito papel e não reciclavam. Com isso, a Sociedade foi obrigada a colocar latas coloridas de lixo separadas por papel, vidro, orgânicos e plástico em todos os cantos. E ainda pagar uma quantia de matemática mental impossível à ONG para reflorestamento.

Com aquela quantidade de couro verdadeiro ou não que havia espalhado pela empresa, é melhor que as ONGs que protegem os animais fiquem bem longe do prédio.

Na época do processo dos papéis não reciclados, Byakuya seria capaz de matar aquele diretor que tinha uma cara de arrogante tão intragável. Hoje, certamente ele estaria com aquela cara de paisagem diante dos acontecimentos.

Renji perguntava a si mesmo se o seu chefe era realmente tão frio ou se simplesmente fingia, mantendo então seus sentimentos confinados em algum canto escuro e empoeirado de seu coração. Quer dizer, nem as feições dele mudavam muito, apenas os olhos ressaltavam alguma expressão corporal.

– Bem, não tenha pressa porque eu vou ficar umas boas horas aqui, tenho um milhão de coisas para fazer. – Ele suspirou profundamente e encostou-se na poltrona. Apertou os olhos com o indicador e o polegar da mão direita, coçando-os como se estivesse cansado. O ruivo tombou um tanto a cabeça para o lado, observando-o até que reabriu os olhos e então, Renji ajeitou-se novamente.

– Eu vou fazer um café e trago para cá.

– Já que vai pegar café, pegue minha carteira de cigarros no meu carro, eu esqueci lá. – Considerando que o café era naquele andar e o carro estava lá embaixo, o pedido era meio esquisito, mas tudo bem. Ele entregou a chave do carro para o rapaz. Byakuya tinha um motorista durante toda a semana, porém, o fim de semana era folga do empregado porque ele também gostava de dirigir, e reservava aqueles dias específicos para isso.

Renji saiu da sala e direcionou-se primeiramente à garagem. Foi diretamente para a vaga reservada ao Kuchiki. O Chrysler C300 preto e reluzente postava-se imponente ao lado da Mercedes CLC200 Kompressor conversível prateada de Yoruichi. Era óbvia a diferença entre eles apenas por olhar os carros.

Apertou o botão do controle e o automóvel destravou, piscando as luzes redondas dianteiras. Abriu a porta do passageiro porque jamais se atreveria a sentar-se no banco onde o chefe sentava. Que fique claro que o motorista dirigia outro carro e aquele era exclusivo do homem. Abriu o console e encontrou o estojo de couro vinho com botão de pressão, onde Byakuya guardava uma carteira de cigarros mentolados e um isqueiro de metal e maçarico que valia o preço de uma das parcelas do carro que Renji dirigia. O Kuchiki não costumava ser uma chaminé nem nada, mas às vezes fumava quando ficava estressado.

E claro que, ficando viúvo e perdendo a filha que ainda nem havia nascido, digamos que ele estava estressado e fumando uma carteira por dia, diferente de antes, quando ele fumava exatamente quatro cigarros durante o dia inteiro, cada um com uma hora apropriada: indo para o trabalho, na hora do almoço, depois do jantar, e antes de dormir. Era meio exageradamente controlado, mas Byakuya era assim por natureza, mesmo antes de um ano atrás.

Colocou o estojo no bolso traseiro da calça jeans e pensou em dar uma fuçada nas coisas e, quem sabe, encontrar algum catáolocou o estojo no bolso traseiro da calça jeans e pensou em dar uma fuçada nas coisas e, quem sabe, encontrar algum cate do tilogo de prostitutas, uma garrafinha daquelas portáteis com conhaque ou alguma coisa que pudesse dizer que seu chefe talvez estivesse tentando superar a esposa morta, mas não parecia seguro mexer nas coisas de alguém tão perfeitamente organizado como ele.

Vai que ele percebe que Renji mexeu em seu catálogo.

Saiu do carro, trancou-o e caminhou a passos lentos pela garagem até pegar um elevador para o último andar. Entrou em seu local de trabalho e foi até uma espécie de estante com armários inferiores, onde em uma porta havia pó de café, leite em pó, açúcar e adoçante, e na outra, louças apropriadas. Na estante central, havia uma grande cafeteira do tipo que se vê nos estabelecimentos especializados, algumas xícaras já arrumadinhas, açucareiro cromado e uma caixinha adequada com colheres de plástico descartáveis. O ruivo se ajeitou e começou a preparar o café; não era uma tarefa difícil com a cafeteira.

Não demorou muito e caminhou até a sala de Byakuya, empurrando a porta encostada e equilibrando uma xícara de café forte com exatamente 1/3 de xícara de leite semi-desnatado e uma colher de açúcar. Pôs na mesa do chefe e ele pegou a louça, ergueu na altura do rosto e fechou os olhos por meros cinco segundos, apreciando o aroma de café antes de tomar um bom gole.

Ah, fazia tudo valer a pena.

– Seus cigarros, senhor – ele tirou o estojo do bolso da calça e entregou na mão de Byakuya quando ele pôs a xícara no pires. O homem abriu o estojo, pegou um cigarro e pendurou nos lábios finos e expressivos, acendendo em seguida.

– Obrigado, Renji, você é muito prestativo.

Quer dizer: você é um ótimo escravo.

Mentirinha, ele nem era tão escravizado assim, recebia um salário ótimo considerando a experiência que tinha e trabalhava diretamente para a pessoa a quem mais amava na face da terra, ops, para o homem que encabeçava a Sociedade. Não era ruim, na realidade, era muito bom.

– Precisa de mais alguma coisa, Kuchiki-sama?

– Não, obrigado, pare de se incomodar. – Ele assoprou a fumaça fina para cima.

– Er – ele fez uma pausa. – Então vou trabalhar, qualquer coisa estarei ali.

– O mesmo para você. – Byakuya o olhou por uns instantes antes de baixar a cabeça novamente e concentrar-se em seu trabalho.

É... O cara estava realmente se afogando em papéis. Pelo menos eles eram recicláveis.


	4. Com quem andas nem sempre te diz quem és

_Com quem andas nem sempre te diz quem és_

Ichigo saltou do ônibus na frente de sua casa, e pensou que seria mais seguro para sua integridade física e mental se entrasse na ponta dos pés. Sim, definitivamente faria isso. Tateou os bolsos para ver se não havia perdido alguma coisa, e quando verificou a presença de tudo, assentiu de leve para si mesmo e abriu a porta da frente, empurrando um pouco e enfiando a cabeça lá para dentro, a fim de ver se havia alguém na sala. Respirou fundo, feliz por a casa estar aparentemente vazia e entrou lá, fechando a porta lentamente atrás de suas costas.

Nenhuma de suas irmãs, ou seu pai, estava na sala. Ufa.

Tirou os mocassins, respirou fundo e começou a andar na ponta dos pés, como havia pensado que faria, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não fazer o mais ínfimo barulho.

Pena que não deu certo.

– Ichigooo, filho!

Kurosaki Isshin tinha uma personalidade peculiar e excêntrica, muito agitado e animado. Qualquer filho de outra família que olhava o paizão de Ichigo o adorava por ele ser tão divertido e descolado, mas Ichigo tinha _pavor_ do pai. Não que o odiasse ou algo assim, muito pelo contrário, mas ele era animado o tempo inteiro e isso era um pouco irritante.

– Que houve com você? Onde você dormiu hoje? Nossa, filho, você nunca fez isso!

O primogênito da família imediatamente ficou com o rosto todo vermelho.

– É, eu sei.

Ele sabe.

– Eu... Er... Dormi na casa da... Do... Da Inoue.

– Da Orihime-chan? E o que vocês fizeram?

– Nada, pai! – Exclamou o ruivo com o rosto mais vermelho ainda. – Eu só fiquei por lá porque estava muito cansado.

– Cansado, né? – O rosto barbado do homem adquiriu uma expressão esperta. Ele parecia estar imaginando que Ichigo fez umas sacanagens com a Inoue e depois acabou não conseguindo voltar para casa de tão exausto que estava.

Ah, tá bom, como se ele estivesse interessado nisso.

O rapaz nem respondeu, apenas comprimiu os lábios parecendo desconfortável com a conversa, mas era óbvio que seu pai não perceberia isso. Ou pelo menos fingiria que não. Isshin pegou o filho pelo ombro e o trouxe consigo para a cozinha, ou melhor, o _empurrou_ consigo para lá. Largou o rapaz no meio do cômodo e começou a revirar as coisas enquanto assobiava uma melodia esquisita. Ichigo queria dar um tiro na própria cara porque sério, não conseguia parar de pensar no fato de ter dormido na mesma cama daquele completo estranho. Seus olhos prestavam atenção em todo o canto, menos no pai, enquanto ele trabalhava na cozinha.

Kurosaki Isshin era um respeitável médico cirurgião da cidade, que depois da morte de sua esposa, Masaki, reduziu drasticamente o tamanho do hospital que comandava para uma clínica particular que funcionava dentro de sua casa, na parte da frente. Assim, ele mantinha antigos e fiéis clientes, com poucos funcionários. Era amigo de Ishida Ryuuken e consequentemente, Ichigo conhecia o filho dele, estudante de medicina, Ishida Uryuu. Eles não eram exatamente grudados devido a adversidades em suas personalidades, mas se davam bem. O ruivo o achava um CDF certinho e com vício em costura, mas não tinha nada contra ele além desses pequenos detalhes.

Não que Ichigo não fosse um CDF certinho, mas ele não era viciado em costura.

Como se isso mudasse alguma coisa.

– A Yuzu fez um almoço fantástico, uma pena você ter que esquentar. – Isshin chamou a atenção do filho, dando um largo sorriso para ele. Yuzu era a irmã caçula dos Kurosaki, com 15 anos, e Karin, a irmã do meio, tinha 18 anos e era caloura no curso de Educação Física. – Sente-se e me conte como foi sua festa.

Será que era impossível ver naquela cara completamente transparente de Ichigo que ele não estava nem um pouco afim de falar sobre o que aconteceu na festa? Ele havia se embebedado e dormido na casa de um estranho, além de ressaca física, estava com ressaca mental por exaustão. Queria ligar para Inoue, pedir para ela ir à sua casa, dar a ela algum tipo de droga e colocá-la dormindo na casa de algum veterano tarado do seu curso de pedagogia para ela ver o que era bom para tosse.

– Pai, eu não estou com fome – disse ele na evasiva, como se nem tivesse ouvido o pai. – Eu só quero tomar banho, quer dizer, eu dormi com essa roupa. Estou me sentindo sujo.

Está, né?

– Ah, filho, não desdenhe a comida da sua irmã.

– Mas eu vou comer depois! – Ele revirou os olhos, exausto.

– Tá certo então, vá, vá. – Isshin usou um tom de voz ofendido, que não afetou Ichigo de maneira alguma. O rapaz levantou e espichou as costas, caminhando para longe da cozinha sem esperar que o pai continuasse tagarelando. Ah, liberdade!

Correu escada acima e entrou na porta do banheiro. Debruçou-se sobre a pia e deu uma olhada no pescoço e em torno dele, procurando alguma marca suspeita, mas nada estava lá. Menos mal. Se bem que, se houvesse algo, certamente Isshin teria feito algum comentário, mas isso não aconteceu. Respirou aliviado para seu reflexo, cujos cabelos flamejantes estavam totalmente desgrenhados. E as pálpebras caíam pesadas sobre os olhos caramelo, refletindo seu cansaço.

Ele estreitou um pouco o olhar para si mesmo e novamente perguntou-se porque aquele idiota havia dormido ao seu lado e nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de pedir seu telefone ou algo assim. Que nojo.

Sacudiu a cabeça e virou-se bruscamente para tirar a roupa e tomar um banho gelado de chuveiro mesmo. O banheiro da casa dos Kurosaki seguia a linha oriental, assim como o da suíte de Isshin. Ou seja, havia uma área de banheiro mesmo enquanto a outra era uma sala reservada para o banho. Ichigo ficou uns quinze minutos debaixo da água ridiculamente fria até acordar direito e sair do chuveiro, enrolar o quadril com a toalha e sair dali até seu quarto. Vestiu-se rapidamente com uma camiseta que tinha aquela cor esquisita de sorvete de uva, e uma boxer preta. Tinha umas visitas a fazer, e por isso, pôs uma calça jeans e um tênis branco nos pés quando saiu.

Escapou de casa antes que Isshin pudesse reclamar e rumou caminhando até a casa de Inoue, que não era muito longe dali. Ela morava sozinha porque seus pais e seu irmão morreram anos atrás num terrível acidente de carro, que envolveu um caminhão desgovernado na direção contrária e nenhum lugar para escapar. A cena foi horrível, com o carro completamente destruído e corpos mutilados. Ironicamente, o seguro cobriu a perda e Inoue recebeu um carro de volta. Isso era meio sádico porque claramente o carro não poderia trazer os familiares de volta, mas como Orihime era boazinha daquele jeito dela, apenas procurou ver o lado bom da história.

Se é que tinha. Mas ela não se ofendeu ou ficou revoltada, apenas aprendeu a dirigir com Isshin, manteve o carro e tratou cuidadosamente do dinheiro que tinha em caixa para não precisar começar a trabalhar logo com apenas 16 anos, levando em consideração que agora tinha 20 e o trabalho que tinha, por enquanto, era um estágio não-remunerado do qual ninguém conseguia fugir. Ela pretendia arranjar um emprego de verdade assim que terminasse as horas necessárias para conclusão de curso.

Ichigo parou diante da entrada da casa da amiga e bateu na campainha umas cinco vezes antes de começar a esmurrar a porta feito um assaltante. – Inoue! Abre! – Ele insistiu, batendo com ainda mais força. Sua mão escapou para frente quando a garota repentinamente abriu a porta, então teve que recolhê-la rapidamente para o lado do corpo. – Ah, que bom. – Rosnou enquanto passava por ela, chutando os sapatos para fora dos pés e entrando na casa.

– Kurosaki-kun, o que você faz aqui? – Ela franziu de leve a sobrancelha para o amigo, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto.

– Não me venha com esse tom, Inoue, como você me deixa ir dormir na casa daquele cara?

Orihime tinha consciência de algumas "preferências" sexuais de seu amigo, e por isso, ele não via problema algum em perguntar daquela maneira tão direta. E de qualquer forma, era tão _óbvio_ que ele nem precisava dizer.

– Dormir? – A garota fez um biquinho pensativo, como se não tivesse entendido o que ele queria dizer. – Você dormiu na casa dele? Mas ele só devia ter te dado uma carona.

Ops.

Ichigo sentiu seu rosto esquentar feito louco diante dos olhos da amiga, que o encaravam com uma expressão novamente séria para só então ela fazer um sinal de pouco caso com a mão, dando uma risadinha. – Que bobagem, Kurosaki-kun, ele parecia ser um cara legal. – Inoue virou sua atenção para as almofadas do sofá jabuticaba, arrumando-as como se isso fosse mais importante, mas obviamente tentando mudar o curso do assunto, ou algo assim. Como algo familiar que havia acontecido naquele dia, o rapaz achava que a amiga estava pensando que ele fez umas sacanagens com Grimmjow para então acabar dormindo na casa dele por estar cansado demais.

Duas pessoas pensando isso em um único dia? Ichigo estava ferrado, mesmo.

– E-eu não fiz nada com ele, só dormi lá, mas pô, era pra você ter me dado carona!

– Eu sei, mas eu queria ficar lá mais um pouco e você queria ir embora. – Ela suspirou, sentando no sofá que havia acabado de ajeitar. O ruivo bateu pé até ali e jogou-se ao lado dela. – Se vocês não fizeram nada, significa que ele não é ruim, né? Pare de se incomodar com bobagens.

Inoue era tão insuportavelmente boazinha que apesar de ser muito amigo dela, Ichigo também se irritava com isso. Ela sempre dava um jeito de ver o melhor em tudo e o fato de ser tão ingênua a tornava vulnerável demais a vigaristas. Assim, Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida e Sado, o último que fazia parte do grupo de amigos, viviam tendo que protegê-la dos caras sacanas que só estavam interessados na bela cintura e no par de peitões que ela tinha.

Caras sacanas tipo Grimmjow, assim?

Havia também Keigo, Mizuiro e Tatsuki, sendo essa última uma das melhores amigas de Orihime. A garota realmente se preocupava muito com a amiga e podia ficar feroz quando alguém a machucava de qualquer maneira, seja lá qual o formato da ferida. Interior ou exterior. Ela era como um cão de guarda muito fiel.

– Um cara legal não ia me pôr pra dormir na casa dele sem nem saber direito quem eu sou – ele usou um tom de quem explica algo a uma criança boba e Orihime deu um sorriso constrangido, parecendo incomodada com o tratamento, mas, como sempre, ela não diria isso a ele. Ichigo por vezes pensava que Inoue era apaixonada por ele, mas também pensava que era egocentrismo de sua parte. Não que ele tivesse algum tipo de problema de auto-estima ou algo assim, mas ele não achava que alguém seria capaz de realmente ser apaixonado por ele e morrer de amores por sua pessoa.

Quer dizer, ele era tão insuportável às vezes, e ele mesmo sabia disso. Era extremamente fechado e introspectivo, tanto que o único que realmente sabia de alguma coisa sobre ele era Sado, isso porque ele era do tipo de amigo que não perguntava, apenas ouvia. E por isso Ichigo gostava de falar sobre algumas coisas com ele, o cara era muito compreensivo. Ademais, ele era todo cheio de dedos com muitas coisas, tímido com relacionamentos amorosos... Por isso ele deu um surto psicótico quando se viu deitado na cama de um desconhecido sem ter qualquer lembrança do que aconteceu na noite anterior. Para ele, era uma vergonha sem tamanho. Ele odiava se expor. Tinha aquela carranca constante no rosto de sobrancelhas franzidas e falava com quase ninguém, o que já afastava os outros.

Enfim... Ele tem tudo para ser um problema ambulante.

– Sinto muito, Kurosaki-kun, para mim não havia problemas. E você estava um pouco, sabe... Alterado.

Ichigo sentiu o rosto ferver.

– Tá, mas isso não é motivo o bastante.

– Se nada aconteceu, pare de pensar nisso, ok?

Ele soltou um suspiro resignado e coçou a testa.

– Você quer almoçar comigo, Kurosaki-kun? Eu estava preparando comida. Acordei meio tarde hoje – ela sorriu docemente.

Arghh, não, por favor!

– Não se preocupe, eu fiquei de experimentar a comida da Yuzu. – Explicou o rapaz, absolutamente sem mentir, embora estivesse omitindo o enjoo que provavelmente sentiria caso comesse as refeições bizarras de Inoue. Ela era um amor, mas tinha um paladar totalmente estragado, francamente.

– Que pena – ela tombou a cabeça para o lado.

– Eu vim pessoalmente porque realmente, eu pirei quando acordei na cama dele. – Ichigo passou a mão pelos cabelos alaranjados meio umedecidos e olhou para a amiga com aquela expressão de quem está derrotado. Orihime acenou com a cabeça de forma positiva, mostrando-se compreensiva ao desespero do rapaz. Claro que ela não tinha nem ideia de metade do que ele estava sentindo, mas ele sentia-se melhor por a garota pelo menos tentar compreendê-lo.

– Tudo bem, eu gostei da sua visita. – Sorriu.

– Certo, então eu vou voltar para casa e comer, se não meu pai me arrebenta a cara. – Ele encolheu de leve os ombros e sorriu, conformado.

– Da próxima vez que dormir na casa de um estranho e a culpa for minha, almoce aqui! – Orihime riu gostosamente, mas Ichigo não viu a graça na piadinha. Mesmo assim, ele forçou um sorriso e levantou-se, acompanhado por ela. – Vou te levar até a porta. – Continuou.

– A culpa foi um pouco da Rukia, também. – Afirmou o rapaz com um tom de irritação enquanto se encaminhavam para a porta. – Vou atormentá-la mais tarde.

– Pare de pensar nisso, Kurosaki-kun... Daqui a pouco você nem vai mais lembrar do rosto do cara.

– Esse é o problema, Inoue, você não vê? Eu não sou assim! Me sinto um completo louco! – Virou de frente para a amiga quando chegaram à porta. Orihime comprimiu de leve os lábios. Mas ela obviamente não entendia o quão mal Ichigo se sentia por tudo o que aconteceu, por mais que pudesse soar idiotice – e soava, já que NADA havia acontecido –, ele se importava com essas coisas. Na realidade, ele era um _saco_ com essas coisas. Ele demorou algo em torno de seis ou sete meses para aceitar ir à casa de Inoue durante a noite. Imagina como ele se sentia sabendo que dormiu na casa de um estranho, e na _cama dele_. Era um mártir. Loucura total.

Ichigo calçou os tênis, abriu a porta de entrada e saiu da casa, virando-se de frente para a garota quando ela voltou a falar. – Er, eu sei que você não é, mas isso foi uma exceção. Não vai mais acontecer, né? – Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas em tom de afirmação e o morango pensou em dizer _"se você não me sacanear de novo",_ mas achou melhor ficar quieto.

– Não, não vai. – Ele virou de costas e acenou com a mão. – Tchau, Inoue.

– Tchau, Kurosaki-kun – ela sorriu para as costas dele e Ichigo pôde ouvi-la fechar a porta.

Pôs-se a caminhar de volta para casa porque de repente estava ainda mais irritado do que antes, mas seu celular começou a tocar quando ele chegou à sua rua. Ele pegou o aparelho em mãos e deu uma olhada no número, o qual não estava registrado em sua agenda. Enfim, né... Pôs o celular na orelha. – Alô.

– E aí.

– Oi, quem é?

– Você tem duas chances de adivinhar.

Que piadinha idiota.

Ichigo desligou o telefone, batendo o flip com violência e enfiou no bolso da calça jeans novamente. Mal deu tempo de ele balançar as mãos duas vezes enquanto caminhava que o aparelho começou a tocar novamente. Revirou os olhos e abriu o celular novamente para atender. – Alô! – Disse irritado.

– Oi, sou eu. – A voz disse como se fosse completamente óbvio. – O Grimmjow.

AAAHHH. Ah, claro, o Grimmjow. He.

Meu Deus. Como ele estava ligando para aquele número? Aonde ele arranjou o telefone de Ichigo? E _por que diabos_ o morango estava com aquela palpitação louca no coração só porque o cara simplesmente o ligou? Mas claro que isso significava que ele havia procurado alguém que tivesse seu número para então poder ligar, afinal, não dava para achar um número de celular na lista telefônica. Então ele estava interessado realmente em encontrá-lo, não foi ao acaso. Mas de qualquer forma, por que não simplesmente pedir quando eles estavam lá? Que tipo de abordagem bizarra é essa?

– Alô?

– Oi, oi, desculpe. – Ichigo corou. – Como você...

– Achei seu telefone? Eu tenho uns contatos.

– Er... Então, o que quer?

– Mas que hostilidade – a voz do rapaz saiu em meio a uma risada esperta. – Eu quero saber se você não quer ir a um bar hoje.

Ichigo queria dizer que estava com medo de acabar sendo drogado por um "boa noite Cinderela" e por isso não poderia comparecer ao tal "bar", mas simplesmente não conseguiu abrir a boca para dizer... Bom, ele ficou mudo feito um idiota. Até porque seu pensamento foi um pouco exagerado demais, convenhamos.

– Tem sinuca e umas coisas assim. – Continuou o outro com um tom de suspeita. – Sabe jogar?

– Sei – mentiu. Nunca tinha sequer chegado perto de uma mesa de sinuca, imagina só _saber_ jogar. Depois do que disse, seu rosto torceu-se numa careta de arrependimento.

– Beleza, então. Esse é o meu número, que ficou gravado no seu celular. Se quiser ir comigo, só ligar. – Grimmjow encerrou a ligação assim que terminou de falar. Nem deu tempo do outro responder ou quem sabe dizer "ok, eu vou". Parece que ele estava querendo simplesmente que Ichigo ligasse de volta para ele. Sei lá, devia haver algum prazer em receber uma ligação. O morango ficou uns instantes com o celular inutilmente colado na orelha antes de tirá-lo dali e enfiar no bolso de trás.

Passou a mão pelo rosto e continuou seu caminho pela calçada, sentindo que suas bochechas ainda estavam queimando. Era constrangedor. QUEM havia dado o número para ele? E a única pergunta que ele realmente queria uma resposta: _por que_ Grimmjow não pediu o número diretamente para ele ao invés de descobrir através de outra pessoa? Ichigo soltou um longo suspiro e logo, avistou sua casa mais à frente e apertou o passo porque de repente sentiu muita fome. Ou sei lá, estava com uma vontade completamente louca de comer alguma coisa porque, de repente, ele ficou meio ansioso com algo.

Alguém tem um palpite do que seja?


	5. Há uma única cura para a solidão

_Há uma única cura para a solidão_

Byakuya obteve um grande êxito com seu jantar com Ishida Ryuuken e, assim, adquiriu dois novos clientes: não só o próprio Ryuuken, pessoa física, como o hospital que ele dirigia, em pessoa jurídica. E claro que isso era um grande salto na Sociedade visto que aquele homem era muito importante. E pagaria muito caro pelos serviços prestados.

Como se ele precisasse de mais dinheiro.

O homem estacionou o carro na garagem, ao lado dos outros três que lá estavam.

Saiu da garagem e caminhou na direção da entrada, olhando para o tapete de grama verde e ligeiramente íngreme. Ao topo, ficava a imponente mansão estupidamente grande que era herança da família Kuchiki.

A fachada da residência era toda branca, com curvas e colunas aristocráticas e janelas ao estilo _bay window_. No alto da entrada, havia um lustre gigante em bronze sem lâmpadas que servia como puro adorno de capricho. A porta dupla abria-se do centro, para dentro da casa. Ele entrou, tirando os sapatos e calçando um par de chinelos. Seus olhos perderam-se na grande escada de mármore em tons de bege e marrom que levava ao segundo andar. Ele suspirou.

Havia dois empregados que moravam lá. O mordomo e a dama de companhia de Hisana, que mesmo depois da morte da mesma, permanecia na mansão porque Byakuya manteve essa decisão. Ela tomou funções de cozinheira e outras coisas do tipo, até porque, Hisana adorava a comida daquela mulher e assim, o Kuchiki mantinha mais algo que o fazia lembrar-se dela.

Era meio doentio, mas é a realidade.

Ele subiu as escadas e caminhou até a suíte master, que era aonde ele dormia.

Como todo o resto da mansão, aquele quarto tinha uma decoração clássica. Os tons de vinho, preto e gelo dominavam todo o ambiente, criando uma sensação de aquecimento muito grande. No dossel da enorme cama de casal, pendiam cortinas dum tecido transparente e gelo. A colcha era da mesma cor, bem fofinha e com infinitas almofadas nos tons que predominavam. Havia, além disso, ornamentos e detalhes em dourado, como na grande cômoda antiga e preta cujos puxadores tinham essa cor. Esse móvel era capricho de Hisana e somente ela guardava roupas e outros objetos ali, enquanto Byakuya mantinha seus pertences numa sala à parte, ou melhor, um _closet_.

Ele largou a pasta de documentos em cima de uma poltrona, tirou o paletó que pesava em seus ombros e largou no mesmo lugar. Nisso, alguém bateu na porta e ele virou a cabeça para olhar enquanto tirava os _kenseikan_ dos cabelos negros. – Pode entrar.

– Kuchiki-sama – a voz de Naoko, a dama de companhia de Hisana, encheu os ouvidos do homem. Ela tinha longos cabelos escuros e olhos no mesmo tom, o rosto redondo e os lábios estreitos e avermelhados. Sua voz era suave e ela era tão calma quanto sua antiga patroa, e por isso, uma ótima companhia para ela. – O senhor quer alguma coisa? Um chá?

– Eu vou tomar um banho agora, mas quero um pouco de chá de hibisco, por favor.

– Sim senhor. – Ela fechou a porta.

Ele continuou a despir-se enquanto caminhava na direção do banheiro todo branco e com objetos como espelho e porta-toalhas em ouro envelhecido. Byakuya iria afundar-se na banheira por horas, tomar uma xícara de chá e depois dormir porque estava precisando.

Quando seu corpo submergiu na água, ele fechou os olhos e apoiou a cabeça na almofadinha na borda.

Toda noite em que fazia isso, o Kuchiki sentia-se solitário. E isso se repetia absolutamente _todas_ as noites em que ele voltava do trabalho depois da morte de Hisana.

E a sua solidão ficava ainda mais ampla visto que, não só sua esposa morreu, mas aquela que com certeza traria um pouco de vida àquela casa tão sóbria, sua filha, partiu junto com a mãe e deixou o pai completamente sozinho naquele lugar. Claro que, no fundo, aquilo era uma opção dele. Poderia muito bem usufruir da companhia das pessoas que o cercavam desde o início, mas sentia que não queria, ou não podia.

Parecia que preferia ficar sozinho com sua melancolia.

Talvez ele até quisesse mudar esse quadro em sua vida, mas definitivamente não tinha ideia de como fazer isso. Ele não tinha muito talento com esse tipo de coisa. Tinha talento para dar ordens, persuadir a todos e outras coisas mais, mas... Relacionamentos amigáveis com pessoas quaisquer, quase sempre eram um grande problema para ele. Sendo assim, tinha poucos amigos e infinitos conhecidos.

Teria que encontrar alguma coisa que o fizesse começar a criar um novo rumo. Não encontrar outra pessoa para amar, ainda não estava pronto para isso, mas... Tentar esfriar a cabeça. Hisana certamente gostaria de vê-lo feliz.

Depois de uma hora, ele saiu da banheira e secou os cabelos até que não mais pingassem pelo chão. Enrolou o quadril numa toalha felpuda e branca, e caminhou descalço até o quarto. Pôs o pijama azul-marinho de cetim e um roupão branco, calçou um chinelo da mesma cor e arrastou os pés até sentar na cama e encostar a cabeça molhada no travesseiro.

Naoko entrou no quarto após pedir a devida autorização e carregou a bandeja platinada até a mesa de cabeceira do patrão, deixando a louça de porcelana com o chá à altura das mãos dele.

Acomodou-se sentado na cama e pegou o chá para tomar um gole. A garota olhou para ele, com as mãos unidas na altura do ventre e com a expressão temerosa. O homem ergueu os olhos para ela ao reparar que a moça ainda não havia se retirado do quarto como de costume. – Algum problema, Naoko?

– Kuchiki-sama, eu... Minha irmã me conseguiu um emprego na casa onde ela trabalha. – Explicou. – É mais fácil para mim, que posso ir com ela... E os gastos serão reduzidos também – fez uma pausa. Apesar de estar obviamente esperando uma reação negativa do patrão, não foi isso que recebeu. Na realidade, Byakuya apenas a olhou com indiferença. – Eu não gostaria de sair, mas o senhor entende que—

– Naoko. – Ele interrompeu. – A vida é sua. Não espera que eu implore para que você fique, não é? – Os olhos dele desceram para o chá e bebericou um gole. – Você pode sair amanhã mesmo se quiser, não cobrarei nada. – Terminou.

E então, não disse mais coisa alguma. Apenas permaneceu concentrado em seu chá e só ouviu outro ruído ao seu redor quando Naoko fechou a porta do quarto.

Baixou a xícara e colocou-a de volta na bandeja, fazendo os objetos trepidarem um tanto por causa da ansiedade por largá-los. Passou a mão no rosto. É óbvio que ele não pediria para ela ficar, Naoko realmente esperava isso vindo dele? Francamente... Aquela mulher era louca. Ele sacudiu a cabeça de leve e sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de fumar. Fechou os olhos. Abriu-os de novo e foi atrás do que queria, que estava enfiado no paletó em cima da poltrona.

Acendeu e foi até a janela, puxando as cortinas gelo e empurrando as janelas para fora a fim de abri-las. O ar fresco entrou pelo quarto e aliviou o cheiro de cigarro por um instante, mas muito breve.

Mesmo não falando, era óbvio que ele queria que Naoko ficasse. Ela criava uma forte presença de Hisana dentro da mansão, principalmente quando fazia os onigiri que a mulher tanto adorava.

Estava ficando cada vez mais sozinho, e idiotamente nada fazia para mudar essa circunstância. E provavelmente, nem sabia o que fazer. As pessoas naturalmente corriam até ele, Byakuya não precisava mexer uma única palha para isso acontecer. E assim ele sentia-se sozinho, mesmo cercado de gente. Só passou a sentir uma real solidão quando suas mulher e filha partiram, porque percebeu que as pessoas que estavam ao seu redor não eram realmente satisfatórias.

E ele era um pouco exigente demais, também. Mesmo assim, sentia que amava alguém tão simplório e tedioso como Hisana. Talvez ele gostasse da calma que ela mantinha o tempo inteiro.

Ou não. Talvez ele gostasse do fato de ela ser completamente diferente de 99% de todos que ele conhecia.

Atirou o cigarro displicentemente para o jardim de grama fofinha e muros de arbustos perfeitamente retangulares. Depois, achou que isso era uma completa nojeira, mas não ia sair dali para juntar a bituca. Ou melhor, o cigarro pela metade. Suspirou, fechou a janela e puxou as cortinas. Voltou à cama. Precisava dormir. Desesperadamente.

E conseguiu. Relativamente pouco, mas conseguiu. Segunda-feira sempre era um dia duro de trabalho. E era melhor concentrar-se nisso, visto que perderia uma de suas empregadas fieis que habitavam a mansão.

A semana correu como de costume: muito trabalho, casos estupidamente irritantes como algum cliente que atropelou uma pessoa ao dirigir alcoolizado e queria ter a cara livrada. Para isso Byakuya tinha seus advogados do diabo dentro da empresa. Ele não costumava fazer esse serviço. Um dos dois únicos para qual ele executava o serviço sujo – embora contra sua vontade – era Aizen Sousuke, dono de uma empresa de criação, exportação e marketing em tecnologias para o ocidente, que explorava o trabalho infantil e escravo.

A cara dele. Byakuya adoraria mandá-lo para o inferno, mas a família Aizen era antiga cliente dos kuchiki&shihouin, e pagava ¼ do rendimento anual da Sociedade.

Quer dizer, ele explorava crianças e escravizava pessoas, mas pagava muito dinheiro por isso.

Parece justo.

O Kuchiki abriu os olhos na manhã de sexta-feira e percebeu que havia acordado muito mais cedo do que pretendia, o que dificultava – e muito – seu rendimento real dentro da empresa. Quando dormia mal, Byakuya se trancava no escritório e só permitia a Renji, Yoruichi ou Urahara a entrada sem hora marcada, ou sem muita relevância no encontro. E certamente era o que aconteceria naquela manhã.

Fez um processo de rotina entediante: tomou banho e vestiu um terno de linho com camisa e gravata, e desceu para tomar café já com suas coisas devidamente organizadas. Ele gostava do desjejum ao estilo ocidental, com um rio infinito de frutas coloridas, iogurte, pão, frios, manteiga, geleia, essas coisas. E café bem forte, de preferência, pra acordar bem. Depois de comer, ele voltou para escovar os dentes e finalmente desceu para ir definitivamente à empresa.

Na sexta-feira, o motorista não trabalhava; sexta, sábado e domingo eram os dias que Byakuya reservava para dirigir porque, apesar de ser mais prático ir com o motorista, ele gostava de dirigir. E gostava do carro que tinha, particularmente. Combinava com ele, no fim das contas. Linhas retas e sóbrias, bem harmônicas e sérias. Suspirou enquanto dirigia de vidros cuidadosamente blindados com insulfilm, e fechados com o ar condicionado ligado.

Proteção pouca nunca é demais para um advogado da estirpe de Kuchiki Byakuya.

Estacionou na vaga destinada a seu próprio usufruto, pegou o que precisava e saiu do carro para ir até o elevador. Apertou o botão do décimo andar e cobertura, onde ficava sua sala. Quando ergueu os olhos do chão, viu Renji caminhando na direção do elevador. Quando reparou na lerdeza do rapaz, Byakuya ergueu a maleta que tinha em mãos, grudou-a na porta e impediu-a de fechar.

O ruivo, lá onde estava, mudou o curso do olhar e reparou que seu chefe o aguardava _pacientemente_ para que fosse logo pegar a droga do elevador. Apressou-se e entrou lá, parando ao lado do Kuchiki. – Bom dia, Kuchiki-sama, desculpe.

– Bom dia, Renji. – Disse simplesmente.

Eles se mantiveram em silêncio. Byakuya ficou olhando para os números no alto da porta. T, G1, G2, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, 08, 09... 10.

Plim.

Todos os andares foram percorridos num silêncio tão constrangedor que nem se o elevador tivesse musiquinha ele ficaria pior.

Quando chegaram, o ruivo esticou o braço para segurar a porta e esperar o chefe passar. O moreno caminhou para o corredor e Renji o seguiu. Sexta-feira geralmente não era um dia com muitos problemas. Era mais uma resolução básica da semana, porque sábado e domingo os advogados eram apenas procurados através do celular – e alguns deles faziam questão de desligá-lo e ter um exclusivo para amigos e família. Por isso havia ainda algumas pessoas que ficavam na Sociedade durante o fim de semana, para atender esses clientes desesperados.

Byakuya seguiu para dentro de sua sala e Renji ficou na própria escrivaninha.

O moreno sentou-se na poltrona e passou a mão no rosto. Ligou o computador e pôs a pasta sobre a mesa. Havia tanta coisa para resolver. Aqueles malditos todos precisavam dele e de Yoruichi para sobreviver. Isso era bem óbvio visto que eram os chefões, ele só está exagerando um pouco no mau humor.

Suspirou. Ergueu a cabeça e olhou, através do vidro jateado, um borrão vermelho. Era Renji colocando uma revista nova dentro do suporte que deixavam dispostas para a leitura de quem eventualmente ficasse esperando demais. O rapaz era um ótimo empregado; sempre bem disposto a colaborar, interessado em aprender e parecia estar sempre de bom humor. Isso era percebido porque apesar de ter uma expressão concentrada para o chefe, geralmente sorria para as moças da recepção e para alguns outros funcionários.

Byakuya gostava dele. É. Não sabia se a expressão certa era "gostar dele", mas certamente gostava de estar na presença do rapaz porque ele sempre era bem disposto, principalmente depois de seu chefe ter mergulhado de cabeça no trabalho após a morte da mulher e da filha. Provavelmente qualquer subordinado assim tão próximo ficaria visivelmente abalado, mas... Renji parecia estar sempre firme e forte.

Mesmo com o fato da personalidade do Kuchiki ter mudado drasticamente em alguns pontos e ele ser tão inexpressivo e tedioso boa parte do tempo.

Sabia que ainda não estava preparado, mas talvez fosse interessante, algum dia, ver se Renji não tinha algo interessante para fazer que o divertisse de alguma forma.

Ainda não estava preparado? _Qual é!_

Tá bom, ele era loucamente apaixonado por Hisana e estava tão feliz com aquela criança. Era o tipo de pai que fazia carinho na barriga da mãe de seu bebê, mesmo que fosse em silêncio. Um ano para ele parecia muito para ficar sem ela, mas também parecia pouco quando se pensava em tentar seguir em frente.

Mordeu os lábios finos e pendurou um cigarro na boca. Em seguida, apertou o botão vermelho que conectava seu telefone direto ao da mesa de Renji. – Pode vir até aqui?

O rapaz demorou para responder, de certo levou um susto. – Estou indo, senhor. – Falou a voz com tom eletrônico. Segundos depois, ele abria a porta e fechava-a atrás de si, aproximando-se lentamente da mesa e segurando o encosto de uma das poltronas com as mãos. – O que há?

– Sente-se. – Ele indicou, acendendo o cigarro.

Renji obedeceu.

– O que você costuma fazer no fim de semana?

Uma ruga de confusão surgiu entre as sobrancelhas do mais jovem. Era uma pergunta meio repentina, afinal de contas. – Bom... Eu geralmente saio com alguns amigos ou algo do tipo... Sei lá... Por quê, senhor? – Ele parecia meio constrangido, ou talvez um pouco intimidado com a pergunta, mas Byakuya ignorou esse fato. Assoprou um tanto de fumaça para o alto e permaneceu pensativo.

– Eu estava pensando... – Fez uma pausa, pensando por um momento que aquilo era um grande absurdo. Mas mesmo que não quisesse admitir, a solidão que tinha que engolir era muito forte. Ele precisava mudar um pouco seus hábitos... Não era como se fosse sair para achar alguém para amar novamente, não, ainda não, e ele pensava que talvez isso jamais acontecesse. Queria apenas criar algum tipo de vínculo, talvez. Sentir-se menos sozinho.

– Senhor?

– Hum, eu estava pensando – ele continuou. – Se não poderia ir com você algum dia desses.

Normalmente as pessoas ficam constrangidas de falar esse tipo de coisa, mas Byakuya é o chefão, ele faz o que quiser e Renji só acata e obedece.

Aham, senta lá.

– O senhor quer sair comigo? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas, numa surpresa boa.

– É, com seus amigos.

Ah...

– Sei. – Ele fez um trejeito com os lábios que indicava decepção, e Byakuya franziu a testa ao reparar nisso. – Bom, eu falei com um amigo para irmos a um bar no sábado, se o senhor quiser... Semana passada eu dei um bolo nele e prometi que iria essa semana. – Explicou. – Gostaria de ir?

– Parece bom. – Assentiu de leve, tal como marcasse um compromisso de trabalho com algum cliente ou coisa do tipo. – Onde é?

– Bom, é... Eu não sei, abriu agora pouco e eu ainda não fui. Vou pegar o endereço com meu amigo e te passo pelo celular, pode ser?

Byakuya assentiu novamente e bateu o cigarro no cinzeiro de vidro.

– Er, vou voltar ao trabalho, senhor.

– Sim, pode ir. Obrigado Renji.

– Tudo bem. – O rapaz levantou da cadeira. Tinha uma expressão confusa no rosto, e o Kuchiki permaneceu olhando para ele até que Renji sacudiu a cabeça de leve, como que para afastar seus pensamentos e virou as costas, caminhando para fora da sala.

Talvez fosse um bom começo. Renji era um bom rapaz, certamente seria uma boa companhia fora do horário de trabalho. E um bom início para começar a sentir-se menos sozinho. O que envolvia o problema de Byakuya era o fato de estar _cercado_, mas sempre sentir-se solitário. E no final de contas, sempre procurar manter-se assim.

E o Abarai sempre estava disposto a ajudá-lo em qualquer coisa, quem sabe tivesse disposição para ajudá-lo com isso também.

Não que fosse dizer para ele, de repente, o que esperava. De certo seria capaz de fazer isso por conta própria. Porque se não fosse, a tentativa seria inútil e Byakuya não iria repetir.

Mas não custava tentar, não podia ser tão difícil assim. E ele não estaria fazendo nada de errado, certo? Ele não estava traindo Hisana ou algo assim, estava apenas tentando espairecer com uma boa companhia. Além do mais... Renji era um homem, faça-me o favor.

Hum, tem alguém que não ia ficar feliz em ouvir isso.

Só voltou ao trabalho quando terminou o cigarro. Como dito, a sexta-feira não era completamente lotada, mas ainda havia coisas a fazer e como ele havia criado o programa de ir ao tal bar no sábado, trabalhar naquele dia estaria completamente fora de cogitação. Sendo assim, iria adiantar tudo para não se preocupar com isso no fim de semana.


	6. O orgulho é irresistível

_O orgulho é irresistível_

Aquele pentelho desgraçado não havia ido com ele no fim de semana anterior para aquele bar. Nem retornou a ligação.

Grimmjow ficou tão irritado com isso naquele sábado que seria capaz de esganar qualquer um que aparecesse na sua frente, e por conta disso, ficou em casa fumando dois maços de cigarros durante a madrugada e assistindo filmes de ação idiotas. Perdeu completamente a vontade de sair, principalmente porque_ Renji_ também havia lhe dado o cano, aquele macaco safado.

Suspirou.

Aquela tarde fresca de sábado englobava uma boa caneca de café preto e amargo, cigarros e um programa de jornalismo de comédia estúpido na TV que deixava Grimmjow meio aborrecido porque não tinha a menor graça, mas não havia algo melhor para assistir naquele momento.

Estava estirado no sofá cor de burro-quando-foge, com a cabeça acomodada numa das almofadas vermelho-vinho. O aparelho de televisão encontrava-se numa gigantesca estante daquelas multi-uso, com armários, estantes para TV e DVD, essas coisas. A caneca de café subia e descia em seu abdômen e ele fazia mágica para equilibrar o cigarro na boca e evitar que a cinza caísse em sua cara. Era mais divertido do que aquele programa irritante.

Quando o telefone tocou, ele se assustou e derrubou cinzas no alto do peito. – Merda! – Exclamou depois de tirar o cigarro da boca. Pôs-se sentado no sofá e bateu na região para livrar-se delas. Não era dia de faxina na sala. Eca, parece cachorro.

Esticou a mão para pegar o celular na mesa de centro e atendeu sem nem olhar quem era. – Alô! – Exclamou, puto.

– Er, oi – Renji tinha uma voz suspeita do outro lado da linha.

– Que foi?

– Acordou de cu virado hoje, né? – Ele riu, mas Grimmjow não achou graça. – Olha, eu liguei pra pedir o endereço do bar lá que você comentou.

– Vai me dar cano de novo, porra?

– Não! Mas o que você tem, seu babaca? – Renji praguejou. – Eu vou, e vou levar uma companhia.

– Quem?

– O Kuchiki-sama.

Grimmjow arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, tragando o cigarro em seguida, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo._ Kuchiki-sama? _Ele ia levar o CHEFE para o bar? Estava sob efeito de drogas ou alguma coisa do tipo? Francamente, aquele cara era um porre de chato. Tá. Talvez ele estivesse sendo um pouco imparcial. Pretendia trazer Renji para casa naquela noite, não deixá-lo com o _Kuchiki-sama_. Mas tinha que fazer uma forcinha para tentar entendê-lo.

– Vai, é? Tomou coragem pra convidar?

– Não, na realidade, ele se convidou.

– Isso foi inesperado.

– Sim. Agora me dê a porra do endereço.

Eles eram um amor juntos. Apesar de não parecer, eles se davam extremamente bem. Sério.

Depois de passar o endereço, eles desligaram e Grimmjow foi pegar uma vassoura e um pano para tratar de varrer aquilo. Ele detestava fazer faxina, mas achava um desperdício contratar alguém para fazer isso. Pelo menos, enquanto não tinha dinheiro o bastante para bancar a pessoa que iria limpar e ainda sobrar muito. Por enquanto, apenas se virava separando adequadamente os dias para limpar os cômodos da casa. Segunda, cozinha e a pequena área de serviço. Terça, sala. Quarta, banheiro. Quinta, quarto. E se necessário, ele limpava algo aqui e ali nos outros dias.

Só que ele detestava, deu pra entender?

Depois de varrer as cinzas para uma pazinha e jogar no lixo da cozinha, ele largou as coisas na área de serviço e perguntou-se se Ulquiorra Schiffer teria, além do telefone de Ichigo que já havia conseguido, o endereço dele. Então passaria lá na casa dele e diria que ou dá, ou desce. Ah, sem enrolação, né. Nem é ao pé da letra. Ele só queria levar o cara para ir num bar, não levá-lo ao motel. Não podia ser tão assustador assim!

Mas para esclarecer: Ulquiorra é da mesma classe que Ichigo e eventualmente pegou o telefone dele porque eles tinham um trabalho pra fazer juntos por conta de um professor tirano. Grimmjow o conheceu quando ele entrou na faculdade. O rapaz tinha uma personalidade fria, estável e impassível, portanto, sequer fez perguntas quando lhe foi pedido o número do rapaz. Simplesmente deu. Não queria saber.

Assim é bem melhor!

Voltou à sala e levou a caneca para a cozinha. Estava morrendo de fome e havia adiado a ida ao mercado porque era mais uma coisa que não suportava. Mesmo assim, teria que ir agora... Tarefas de rotina no sábado podem ser bem irritantes.

Quando voltou com uma boa quantia de sacolas, ele apenas concentrou-se em guardar as coisas em seus respectivos lugares e controlou o ímpeto de ligar para o infeliz do Kurosaki para perguntar se ele não queria ir agora.

Ele tinha orgulho. Não ia simplesmente ceder desse jeito, não _mesmo_. Por mais que quisesse que ele fosse junto, não ia baixar a cabeça. E sacudiu esta enquanto olhava para o microondas, preparando-o para 14 minutos a fim de assar uma lasanha congelada porque estava com preguiça de cozinhar. Ele seguia a mesma linha de raciocínio de Renji nesse aspecto, porém, às vezes até gostava de brincar no fogão.

Resultava em alguns desastres, mas de vez em quando saía algo bom.

Enquanto comia direto da forminha de papelão, perguntou-se então se estava cometendo um erro ao ir com Renji e _Kuchiki-sama_ para aquele bar. Talvez fosse meio constrangedor. Seria melhor convidar mais gente, sei lá, só para quebrar o clima um pouco, sabe? Quer dizer, o ruivo não havia dito nada do tipo, mas não custava tentar ajudar.

Não, isso não é uma desculpa para convidar Ichigo. Ele não ia ligar, _não ia_.

Mas em compensação, ligou para Hisagi Shuuhei e Yadoumaru Lisa. Eles seriam uma companhia interessante; eram pessoas sempre bem dispostas a sair para se divertir, exceto por Lisa, mas ela era puro doce. No fundo, ela era uma total promíscua pervertida, e por isso mesmo Grimmjow se divertia horrores com ela. Eles até que combinavam. Shuuhei era meio sério e responsável demais às vezes, mas ficava mais divertido quando saía para beber. A única coisa não compreensível no cara era como ele tinha aquela aparência toda despojada, mas conseguia ser tão compenetrado.

Bom, todo mundo tem seus segredos, ou seja lá o quê. Não importava.

Depois de receber um _sim_ de ambos, embora não com essa palavra exatamente, terminou de comer e achou que seria uma boa ir tomar banho logo.

Saiu assanhando os cabelos e fazendo as gotas espirrarem por todo o banheiro. Não se deu ao trabalho de secar muito; passou um pente displicentemente pelos fios. Depois, voltou sem roupa mesmo pro quarto. Ah, ele não tinha o mínimo pudor. E além do mais, ele estava sozinho em casa... Claro que o idiota ignorava a presença dos vizinhos, mas enfim.

Vestiu-se rapidamente depois de empestear a casa toda com o cheiro do desodorante, e ajeitou a gola da camisa marrom na altura do pescoço. Os quatro botões de cima encontravam-se desgrenhados e o alto do peito ostentava-se enrijecido por baixo da camisa, e ele era tão orgulhoso daquele torso quanto uma mulher de seu belo par de peitos. Não era tipo, um _macho bombado de academia_, mas era bem estruturado.

Caminhou até a beirada da cama baixa e de colcha e travesseiros listrados com preto, laranja, amarelo e gelo. O lençol e o sob-lençol eram gelo, e estavam completamente amarrotados, assim como a colcha. Ele deu uma puxada pra ajeitar um pouco e viu que seu aparelho celular estava perdido entre os tecidos e então, pegou-o. Havia uma mensagem de texto arquivada, não lida. Abriu-a.

_Oi, você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje? Eu não liguei semana passada porque tive que fazer algumas coisas._

Grimmjow estreitou os olhos para o nome _Ichigo_ no visor. Aquela mensagem parecia tão calculadamente digitada e pensada que era até perturbadora. Aquilo era um convite ou ele estava esperando que Grimmjow o convidasse?

Bom...

_Vou fazer. Vou num bar._

Ahhh, que doce.

Não houve resposta, pelo menos não nos próximos minutos. Sendo assim, guardou o celular no bolso e pegou sua carteira. Pôs no mesmo bolso, e no outro, a carteira de cigarros com um isqueiro novo e verde. É. Ele olhou o laranja e não quis. Caminhou pela sala até chegar à porta, calçou os sapatos e abriu-a. Foi para a escada no fim do corredor. Como o prédio onde morava tinha apenas três andares, com dois apartamentos por andar, um elevador era absolutamente desnecessário.

Além do mais, nenhum casal de idosos ia morar lá, nunca.

Enfim, desceu um último lance de escadas até chegar na garagem que ficava no subsolo. Quando abriu o carro e sentou no banco do motorista, o celular apitou de novo.

_E onde é?_

É, ele definitivamente esperava um convite. Garotinho folgado. Mas mesmo assim, um sorriso gigantesco iluminou o rosto de Grimmjow. Era tão satisfatório. Ele digitou o endereço com o sorriso ainda nos lábios e atirou o aparelho celular do lado, no banco do motorista. Não sabia se Ichigo ia aparecer, mas só por saber que ele estava afim, devia ser o bastante.

A noite estava fresca, mas como a primavera já estava presente há algumas semanas, a sensação térmica era menos fria por causa da passagem do inverno. Era apenas um clima agradável.

Quando ele chegou ao bar, observou a fachada branca, cujo nome era escrito em um letreiro preto com luzes embutidas a fim de ser enxergado com mais facilidade. Olhou mais adiante a moto de Shuuhei parada nas vagas apropriadas. Bom, não tinha vaga na rua, então ele teria que ir a um estacionamento.

Onde parou seu carro foi exatamente ao lado do Chrysler de Byakuya, e apesar de suspeitar, Grimmjow não tinha certeza que era dele mesmo.

Deixou a chave com o cara do estacionamento e entrou no bar sem mais problemas, visto que não havia fila nem nada assim. Caminhou para dentro do ambiente. Era tudo relativamente escuro, com uma iluminação amarela e suave. O bar em si, gigantesco, era o local mais iluminado por causa dos letreiros de propaganda. Havia mesas de bilhar nesse primeiro ambiente e ele deu uma olhada para ver se reconhecia a silhueta de Shuuhei, Lisa ou mesmo de Renji.

Vai saber se ele veio de carona com o chefinho.

Logo, ele encontrou, mais adiante, Hisagi debruçado sobre a mesa de sinuca, concentrado na tacada. A branca chocou-se com a bolinha colorida e esta entrou na caçapa rapidamente. Grimmjow sorriu fechado quando ele ergueu o taco e vangloriou-se na direção de Lisa.

– E aí! – O mais alto interrompeu. Ambos viraram sua atenção para o rapaz. – Chegaram cedo.

– Você que chegou tarde – Shuuhei observou. – Eu já ganhei da Lisa umas três vezes.

– Que mentira, seu babaca! Essa é a primeira rodada!

Lisa era pequena, usava óculos e parecia meio frágil, mas era de certo uma das mulheres mais irritadas que Grimmjow já conheceu em toda sua vida. Os cabelos pretos estavam cuidadosamente presos numa trança fina, e a franja desgrenhava na testa junto com alguns fios repicados ao lado do rosto. Uma saia preta e estreita apertava-lhe as coxas, e ela usava uma meia-calça que Grimmjow _apostava e não perdia_ que era cinta-liga, com sapatos de salto. Por fim, uma regata de paetê champagne folgadinha.

Ele sorriu. Ela era tão bonitinha.

– Vocês por acaso viram o Renji?

– Eu vi. Ele estava com um cara moreno bem bonito. – Lisa ergueu as sobrancelhas através dos óculos de grau vermelhos. – Ele usava umas presilhas na cabeça, bem nobre.

Lisa cursava Artes, e pretendia fazer pós-graduação em Artes Gráficas. Shuuhei era formado em Publicidade e Propaganda, e certamente foi o cara mais adorado de todo o curso dele, tanto pelos alunos quanto pelos professores. Com certeza, ele tinha talento. Hoje, trabalhava numa grande empresa do ramo.

– Sei. Vou procurar eles. – Grimmjow estreitou os olhos pensando no _porquê_ de Renji ter deixado Byakuya vir com os kenseikan na cabeça, que irritante. Fez um aceno para os dois e caminhou um pouco, ouvindo Lisa praguejar para Shuuhei que não havia perdido três vezes para ele, e apostava que conseguia ganhar três seguidas.

Tomara que ela não aposte alguma coisa constrangedora.

Pendurou um cigarro na boca e acendeu com o isqueiro enquanto olhava em volta e reconhecia alguns rostos, mas não cumprimentou qualquer um deles. Olhou para o bar novamente e lá estavam, perto da parede, Byakuya e Renji. Grimmjow revirou os olhos e seguiu até eles. Parou atrás do ruivo e estalou um tapa nas costas dele, mas não muito forte. – Oi, Renji!

– Oi, Grimmjow – o rapaz virou a cabeça vermelha para olhar o outro. – Chegou agora? – Ele segurava uma garrafa de cerveja nas mãos e seus olhos suplicavam por ajuda. Bem, certamente o clima estava pesado visto que Byakuya não parecia acostumado com esse tipo de lugar, tão fechado e quente, e com tantas pessoas que certamente não estavam no mesmo nível social dele.

– Sim, vamos jogar sinuca, o Shuuhei e a Lisa estão lá. Sabe jogar, Kuchiki-san? – Direcionou os olhos azuis para ele. O homem estava impecavelmente bem vestido e, se forçasse o olfato, Grimmjow conseguia sentir o cheiro adocicado dele.

– Sim, sei. – Disse. – Jogo há anos.

O rapaz debruçou-se entre os dois, pedindo uma cerveja para um dos caras que estava no bar. – Há anos, né? – Indagou sem olhar para ele. Mesmo assim, sentia que dois pares de olhos o encaravam; Byakuya e sua expressão impassível, e Renji, certamente irritado.

Saíram de onde estavam, e caminharam de volta para a mesa de bilhar que os outros dois encontravam-se. Shuuhei ergueu os olhos para ver Renji e o cumprimentou com um tapa nos ombros, e Lisa beijou o rosto dele. Byakuya piscava os olhos acinzentados. Grimmjow não sabia bem como colaborar com o amigo ruivo, porque francamente, aquele homem parecia uma pedra. Ou uma porta. Ou um saco de martelos.

– Esse é o Kuchiki Byakuya. – Ele indicou o homem, e Hisagi e Lisa apresentaram-se com um sorriso na direção dele. Claro que os dois logo já detectaram quem ele era apenas por ouvir o sobrenome do cara. Ok, isso sim ia ser constrangedor. Talvez se tivesse dito apenas _Byakuya_ ficasse melhor...

Mas ao contrário do que ele imaginou, e com certeza do que Renji estava pensando, Shuuhei estendeu um taco de sinuca para o homem, e Lisa o convidou para jogar com ela. O Kuchiki não pareceu muito confortável na presença dela, e Grimmjow não fazia a menor ideia do motivo para isso. De repente ele era só um homossexual reprimido ou coisa do tipo, sei lá. Se fosse isso, melhor para seu amigo ruivo.

Mal sabia ele, coitado.

– Como a Lisa é café-com-leite – disse Hisagi, chamando a atenção dos outros – Renji, você joga com eles e eu e o Grimmjow vamos contra vocês.

– Hisagi, você é um ridículo. Eu ganho de você com as mãos atadas nas costas.

– E vai jogar como, com o taco na boca?

Ai.

Os olhos acinzentados de Byakuya estreitaram-se enquanto Grimmjow ria e Renji apertava os lábios pra não rir.

Que comportamento vulgar! Ui!

– Vai se foder, você. Vamos ganhar deles, Kuchiki-san.

– Er... Sim, claro – ele ergueu o taco na altura dos olhos e vasculhou a mesa atrás de um giz. Enquanto isso, Shuuhei recolocava as bolinhas no triângulo e jogava a branca para Renji do outro lado da mesa. Ele posicionou-a no lugar adequado.

– Como vocês têm a Lisa no time, podem começar. – Disse Shuuhei com um largo sorriso. Grimmjow sabia que ele já estava meio bêbado, só assim ele agia dessa maneira.

Byakuya pediu licença silenciosamente para Renji e ficou na frente da mesa. Curvou-se um tantinho sobre ela e segurou o taco com as mãos bastante habilidosas no que fazia. Os dois que estavam do outro lado da mesa estreitaram seus olhos e quando ele bateu o taco na bolinha branca, ela rebateu em todas as outras e espalhou-as perfeitamente pela mesa. Duas caíram na caçapa logo de cara.

Opa.

Ele deu a volta na mesa, indo atrás da bolinha branca e acertou o taco novamente, fazendo mais uma bola cair na caçapa.

Lisa apoiou os cotovelos na beirada da mesa e empinou o traseiro para cima, olhando com orgulho para o Kuchiki. Depois, lançou um olhar feroz na direção de Shuuhei, que revirou os olhos. – Você não me avisou que ele era bom assim – resmungou Hisagi para Grimmjow.

– E você acha que eu sabia, idiota? – Grunhiu, e nesse instante, Byakuya errou a caçapa por pouco. O homem ergueu o corpo novamente e passou o taco para Renji, alcançando o seu drink verde que estava na mesinha ao lado. De certo era algo com kiwi ou coisa assim. Hisagi tomou a dianteira e foi jogar, porque estava puto com o olhar que Lisa lhe focava com aqueles olhos verde-acinzentados por baixo dos óculos.

O jogo correu normalmente. Lisa realmente não era uma exímia jogadora, mas Shuuhei definitivamente sacaneava ela, porque a garota não jogava tão mal assim. No final das contas, os que estavam jogando em dupla acabaram ganhando por muito pouco. Depois dessa primeira partida, Grimmjow e Renji fizeram uma pausa dizendo que iriam comprar mais cerveja e essas coisas assim.

Afastaram-se deles para ir ao bar. Assim que chegou lá, Renji bateu a mão no balcão e sentou-se num dos banquinhos. Grimmjow ficou de pé ao lado dele, de frente para o amigo e de costas para uma outra pessoa que estava no banquinho ao lado. – O que foi, cara?

– É difícil agradar o Kuchiki-sama, sabe! – Lamentou-se. – Ele é tão inexpressivo, eu não sei o que ele está pensando, chega a ser insuportável!

O outro rapaz suspirou, fazendo um sinal para um dos barmen e pedindo cerveja para os dois. – Não seja tão apressado, pelo que você sempre me fala, ele virou uma pedra de gelo. Não vai derreter só com isso. – Disse enquanto se virava para ele. Renji sacudiu a cabeça de forma negativa, mostrando-se completamente desolado. Não devia ser culpa dele, também. Byakuya realmente parecia alguém muito difícil de se agradar, especialmente após um drama tão grande que viveu. Tá bom, mas ele podia pelo menos se esforçar para ser mais agradável.

Grimmjow olhou por sobre o ombro e viu Shuuhei sentado numa cadeira ao lado da mesa, e Lisa conversava com Byakuya. Ele não sabia se ela estava sendo respondida, visto que o homem estava de costas, mas parecia que sim porque a morena ficava em silêncio de vez em quando. Voltou para encarar Renji, que pegou a cerveja quando esta lhe foi entregue e bebeu um longo gole.

– Você está sendo idiota tentando se esforçar pra agradar o cara, devia agir como você mesmo – disse. – Eu vi como você engoliu a risada quando o Shuuhei tirou uma com a Lisa. Esse não é você. – Completou, bebendo um pequeno gole da cerveja gelada. Renji esfregou o rosto e depois, direcionou os olhos castanhos para o amigo.

– Não é tão simples assim. O Kuchiki-sama é um homem que—

– Ele é um homem que ou vai gostar de você como você é ou não, pare de tentar impressionar ele, mas que saco.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça negativamente mais uma vez e chamou o barman para pedir por duas cervejas. Grimmjow deduziu então que o _Kuchiki-sama_ não bebia algo tão "plebe" como cerveja. Ou talvez apenas gostasse de umas mais caras. Ou alguma frescura do tipo. Revirou os olhos e eles saíram dali, voltando para a mesa. Byakuya virou a cabeça quando sentiu a aproximação do ruivo e Lisa espiou-os, tombando a cabeça para o lado.

Renji atirou uma garrafa para Shuuhei e entregou a outra na mão da morena. Depois, dirigiu-se a Byakuya e começou a falar com ele, qualquer coisa que Grimmjow não conseguia entender.

Ele estava se esforçando. Merecia crédito, realmente.

O rapaz virou os olhos azuis para vasculhar o lugar. De repente ele estava querendo ver se Ichigo havia aparecido por ali. Nem percebeu o que fazia até reparar numa mulher com um decote em V gigantesco nos seios pequenos. Bufou. Não tinha que ficar pensando nisso.

– E aí, topam perder de novo pra mim e pro Shuuhei? – Grimmjow estufou o peito.


	7. Cegueira

_Cegueira_

Byakuya não sabia o que estava sentindo com precisão.

As pessoas não eram ruins. O rapaz Shuuhei parecia extrovertido. Talvez Lisa não fosse exatamente o tipo de mulher que ele gostaria de passar um tempo, mas seria errado julgá-la precipitadamente – embora fosse o mais óbvio a fazer. Mesmo assim, ela parecia bem despreocupada com o que talvez ele fosse pensar dela. Grimmjow era uma figura bem excêntrica, mas também não era tão ruim quanto parecia.

Renji, então, era uma ótima companhia. Bem atencioso, até parecia que era o anfitrião do negócio sendo que não tinha nada a ver com a administração. Mas Byakuya compreendia o rapaz e acreditava que ele estava fazendo o possível para deixá-lo confortável. E o Kuchiki admirava seus esforços.

Mas mesmo assim, por algum motivo, havia algo errado. Alguma coisa o fazia sentir-se estranho em meio àquelas pessoas. Não sabia se era porque ele tinha uma educação (sem termos pejorativos) completamente diferente da deles, ou se simplesmente era mais velho. Não, talvez a idade não fosse o interferia realmente nisso.

Talvez o fato de ele não ter sorrido uma vez sequer até agora?

Na última partida, o time onde Byakuya estava ganhou, e Lisa começou a atormentar a vida de Shuuhei enquanto ele esforçava-se para não xingá-la em voz alta. Grimmjow apenas divertia-se com eles, assim como Renji, que pareceu ter voltado mais relaxado depois de ir pegar cerveja no bar com seu amigo.

Decidiram então fazer uma pequena pausa. Pegaram algumas cadeiras que havia em volta da mesa e fizeram um círculo ao lado dela; pelo que entendeu, a ideia disso era não deixar ninguém tomar posse da mesa porque era realmente um saco achar outra depois. E com duas figuras ameaçadoras como Grimmjow e Renji presentes num raio de dois metros, provavelmente pouca gente ia tentar discutir.

Byakuya sentou-se numa das cadeiras e ficou segurando aquela mistura de kiwi, que na realidade estava emperrada há bom tempo no mesmo lugar. Ele não costumava beber, era fraco para álcool. Mesmo que aquilo parecesse ligeiramente fraco demais para deixá-lo bêbado com um copo, preferiu não arriscar, jamais ia querer dar um vexame. Nem antes, nem agora.

Os outros conversavam animadamente sobre assuntos supérfluos. Lisa tagarelava sobre amigos que eles aparentemente tinham em comum na faculdade e os outros ouviam aos risos as histórias que ela contava. Claro que Byakuya não estava entendendo _bulhufas_, mas estava ali ouvindo pacientemente.

– E você, Kuchiki-san – Lisa chamou a atenção do homem. – O que costuma fazer?

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. Não tinha muito que falar, visto que recentemente tudo o que fazia era prestar atenção no trabalho, comer e dormir, basicamente. E isso certamente não era muito empolgante, portanto, preferiu escapar pela tangente. – Ah, nada muito interessante, o trabalho me toma muito tempo. – Explicou.

– Então começou a sair com o Renji agora, né? – Shuuhei perguntou com um tom despreocupado. Byakuya não podia ver, mas o ruivo arregalou os olhos e agitou a cabeça negativamente para o amigo, pedindo _pelo amor de Deus_ pra ele corrigir aquela frase. Mas o Kuchiki viu Grimmjow engolindo a risada. – Er... Quer dizer, decidiu fazer algo, entende?

– É, bom, eu achei que podia ser interessante.

– Realmente, você é muito legal, Kuchiki-san – Lisa sorriu. Byakuya olhou para ela e piscou os olhos, mas não retribuiu o sorriso, e nem se esforçou para isso.

Não era pessoal, ele não conseguia. E de certo eles já estavam acostumados.

– É, de fato! – Grimmjow fez um gesto amplo com as mãos. – Devia sair com a gente mais vezes, Kuchiki-san. – Completou com um sorriso de canto. Byakuya assentiu suavemente com a cabeça e mudou o curso de seu olhar para Renji, que sorria para ele com uma expressão calma. Piscou os olhos para o ruivo. Ele definitivamente era uma ótima companhia.

Não muito longe dali, embora em um ambiente em que os outros não pudessem ver, Ichigo estava com as mãos no flanco, olhando em volta de forma impaciente.

Não sabia o que tinha na cabeça, de verdade.

Primeiramente, o que ele pensou quando decidiu mandar aquela SMS? Ficou uns quinze minutos digitando, apagando e digitando de novo aquela merda e resultou numa resposta tão _indiferente_ que foi quase um soco na cara. E mesmo assim, ele insistiu. Mas que merda!

Por que diabos decidiu ir àquele lugar? Sério, só podia estar louco. Mas alguma coisa dentro de seu peito, e que batucava muito forte, o pedia para ir lá. Ele queria ver aquele cara de novo, por algum motivo muito estranho. Estava curioso, mas simultaneamente, não sabia se devia. _Realmente_. Estava completamente confuso.

Mesmo assim, ele acabou indo.

Agora, estava perto de um pessoal que olhava o show de música ao vivo, cantando e dançando despreocupados. Ele parecia um idiota ali parado todo rígido feito um louco, mas não conseguia evitar. Estava realmente nervoso e ansioso. Colocou a mão na altura da gola _redonda e nem tão decotada_ de sua camiseta cor de damasco, mexendo nos pingentes do colar, como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a pensar melhor. Sacudiu a cabeça e achou, então, que seria melhor ele sair dali por bem. Começou a andar para sair do ambiente em que se encontrava e ir direto para a saída.

Porém, enquanto caminhava no local mais aberto por ali, foi interceptado por um par de olhos azuis e cabelos da mesma cor que se enfiou na frente dele e impediu seu caminho.

Oi, Grimmjow!

O coração de Ichigo palpitou feito louco no peito, digno de infarto do miocárdio.

– Oi, Ichigo. – Ele sorriu. Um sorriso tão cheio de malícia e orgulho que o menor poderia socar a cara dele. – Resolveu aparecer, né?

– É, bom, eu não tinha nada para fazer...

Que mentira mais óbvia.

– Sei. Bom, estava indo embora? Tão rápido?

– N-não, eu estava só—

– Ótimo, então venha conhecer meus amigos.

Grimmjow pegou Ichigo pelo pulso e começou a andar, abrindo espaço pelas pessoas facilmente, como se desse cotoveladas nelas. Na realidade é aquela história de sempre; ele era grande demais para as pessoas não darem passagem para ele por livre e espontânea vontade.

Eles se aproximaram da mesa de bilhar e as pessoas que estavam ali direcionaram seus olhares para Ichigo. O garoto imediatamente sentiu sangue acumular-se em seu rosto, esquentando-o loucamente. Havia uma garota, e três homens. Não tinha ideia da faixa de idade deles, mas não pareciam muito mais velhos que ele.

– Esse – Grimmjow indicou com a cabeça, soltando o pulso do garoto. – É o Kurosaki Ichigo.

Shuuhei, Lisa e Renji apresentaram-se primeiro, e em seguida, a voz de Byakuya foi ouvida.

– Kurosaki? Por acaso você é filho do Kurosaki Isshin?

– Eh? Er, sim, sou.

– Sei. Ele era meu cliente.

– Você é o Kuchiki Byakuya?

Caramba. Aquele homem era tipo a divindade no mundo dos advogados. Ele e Shihouin Yoruichi encabeçavam uma Sociedade completamente famosa e importante. Só de estar na presença dele, Ichigo sentia o corpo todo gelar. Ele não costumava ter esse tipo de diferenciação com as pessoas, mas é que o Kuchiki era um mestre no ramo em que pretendia atuar, ou seja, era digno de admiração.

– Prazer.

– O senhor conhece o pai dele, Kuchiki-sama? – Renji perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

– Ele era meu cliente. Mas, ele agora é cliente do Ukitake-san, aparentemente ele queria algo menos _industrial_ – ele usou um tom ofendido. – E mais familiar. E como o Ukitake-san possui um escritório pequeno...

É. Era definitivamente o pai de Ichigo, não havia enganos. Ele passou a mão no alto da testa e olhou com um sorriso frouxo para eles.

– Então, Ichigo, você bebe cerveja?

– Não, eu não vou beber hoje.

– E por que não?

Ele virou o rosto e olhou aqueles olhos que diziam muita coisa sem nem precisar que Grimmjow abrisse a boca. Era tão expressivo, o maldito. Fazia Ichigo ficar com o rosto vermelho em menos de um segundo. – É que eu não... Eu não quero. – Aê, finalmente tomou uma atitude! O mais alto ergueu as sobrancelhas de leve e assentiu com a cabeça, mostrando que havia entendido o que lhe foi dito. Em seguida, procurou por uma cadeira e puxou-a para que ele sentasse ao seu lado.

– Sabe jogar sinuca, Ichigo-kun? – Lisa olhou para ele, estreitando os olhos através das lentes dos óculos. Ele sentia que ela o analisava friamente. Não sabia bem o porquê, talvez porque era completamente novo no meio deles, mas... Também, agora, pensando melhor, o que _Kuchiki Byakuya_ estava fazendo ali, afinal? Ichigo não podia estar tão fora da casinha quanto aquele cara.

– Er, bom, mais ou menos, não sou muito bom.

– Tudo bem! – Shuuhei fez um gesto com a mão que segurava a long neck. – A Lisa também não sabe, por isso nós deixamos os times equilibrados, beleza?

– Você tá insuportável hoje, Hisagi – ralhou a morena. – Alguém te deu alguma droga?

– Não, eu só estou te paquerando – ele sorriu. Lisa trincou os dentes e mostrou para ele um dedo que definitivamente não queria dizer "joia". Ele riu e mandou um beijo para ela. Grimmjow fez para Ichigo um gesto de "ignore" e o rapaz achou melhor seguir o conselho dele, porque aqueles dois pareciam meio constrangedores. – Então, vamos jogar? – Ele virou-se para os demais. – Dessa vez, a Lisa joga com a gente, Grimmjow.

– Não seja sacana com o Ichigo, Shuuhei. Ele é novo por aqui, só conhece a mim, deixe que fique comigo. – A voz dele era tão calma que até parecia irônica, mas na realidade, ele estava apenas sendo um puta de um cretino, como de costume.

– Ahhh, claro – cantarolou o rapaz. Só então Ichigo percebeu que ele tinha uma tatuagem no rosto. E era um 69. Agora, que porra aquilo queria dizer, era uma grande incógnita. – Então ele que fique com você!

– Ainda bem, eu quero é distância de vocês! – Lisa agitou as mãos.

Depois disso, todos se levantaram para jogar a última partida porque tinha muita gente ficando irritada com eles. Ichigo até tinha um palpite, mas não sabia explicar o porquê. Enfim, como deu para suspeitar, o morango não sabia nem segurar num taco direito e, portanto, observou atentamente Renji debruçar-se sobre a mesa para dar a tacada inicial e gravou mentalmente a posição dos dedos dele. Não podia ser tão difícil.

Na realidade, pegar no taco não era difícil, o complicado mesmo era acertar aquelas malditas bolinhas dentro da caçapa. Ele estava se esforçando ao máximo para isso acontecer, mas também não podia simplesmente acertar todas logo de cara. Até teve sorte de principiante e acertou uma ou duas bolas, mas foi só. Entretanto, foi um fiasco total o restante das tentativas.

Como consequência, o time que ele estava perdeu. Lisa mostrou a língua para Hisagi com um tom de desdém. Shuuhei trincou os dentes. – Foi mal – Ichigo encolheu os ombros. O moreno até ia dizer qualquer coisa, mas tinha dois olhos azuis que o impediam de fazer qualquer reclamação, portanto, apenas fez um sinal indiferente com as mãos, fazendo pouco caso da derrota.

Ai, ele arranjou um guarda-costas, que fofo.

Virou a cabeça e viu que Grimmjow estava parado atrás dele, pendurando um cigarro na boca e acendendo com um isqueiro verde. Ah, ele comprou outro, que bom. Crispou os lábios e observou-o puxar uma longa tragada e assoprar a fumaça para o alto. Ichigo francamente não gostava muito de cigarros, mas não podia ficar cobrando de todo mundo. Devia ser influência de seu pai médico.

Renji e Byakuya levantaram-se de onde estava e dizia então o Kuchiki que queria pegar um pouco de gelo para seu copo. Os outros assentiram e Ichigo os observou desaparecerem através da multidão e quando voltou para frente, Grimmjow havia dado um passo à frente. Ele cheirava a desodorante, cigarro e cerveja; a combinação não era exatamente um perfume para o olfato, mas Ichigo estranhamente gostava.

Devia ser coisa de sua cabeça.

Ele abriu o largo sorriso de sempre. – Quer dar uma volta?

"Dar uma volta" com ele ainda não parecia seguro, mas sua tensão estava começando a ficar cada vez mais evidente. Talvez andar fosse melhor para evitar aquilo, porque Grimmjow teria que se concentrar em não bater em todo mundo, ao invés de no rosto vermelho do mais jovem. Por fim, acabou concordando e após o outro falar com Shuuhei e Lisa, eles saíram caminhando pelo lugar.

Grimmjow caminhava tão despreocupadamente, com o cigarro preso nos dentes e os olhos atentos enquanto ele criava espaço para que pudessem passar. Ichigo vinha caminhando atrás e podia ver esses detalhes quando o outro eventualmente olhava para o lado ou mesmo para trás, a fim de avistar o menor.

Ao redor deles, havia mesas de bilhar, o grande bar e outras mesas comuns para as pessoas se acomodarem, onde alguns comiam e colecionavam garrafas de cerveja e outras bebidas aleatórias.

Grimmjow passou pela porta estofada que separava aquele ambiente com o do palco de shows. Havia um corredor escuro de uns três metros para o trânsito das pessoas, separando uma passagem da outra; a próxima porta daria, então, para o local onde havia uma banda tocando umas músicas quaisquer. Entretanto, o mais alto parou de andar quando chegou naquele corredor escuro.

Ichigo sentiu isso, mas não teve tempo de dizer muita coisa porque Grimmjow virou para a esquerda, deu uns passos e o mais jovem sentiu que as costas do outro chocaram-se contra a parede porque ele mesmo teve seu corpo agarrado e apertado contra o alheio. Instintivamente apoiou-se com as mãos no peito rijo dele e, quando essa sensação invadiu seus sentidos, ele recolheu as mãos e encolheu-as na altura das clavículas.

Meu Deus, meu Deus, socorro.

O trânsito de pessoas não era muito, mas mesmo que fosse, dificilmente olhavam para os lados visto que as portas estofadas em couro falso preto eram gigantes e encobriam boa parte dos espaços laterais. Mas mesmo que alguém enxergasse naquele escuro, nada faria.

E Ichigo também enxergava quase nada, apenas a brasa do cigarro. Sentia as mãos de Grimmjow o segurando pela cintura, e o cheiro de cigarro. E a respiração perto do rosto, porque como era relativamente menor, o alto de sua cabeça batia nos olhos dele. E mais uma coisa: podia ouvir seu próprio coração batendo furiosamente.

– Por que você não foi comigo semana passada?

– E-eu... – Gaguejou. Não sabia o que dizer, aquela pergunta era muito capciosa, de um jeito estranho. Grimmjow soava apenas curioso, mas simultaneamente, Ichigo tinha a sensação de que ele lhe estava cobrando alguma coisa. – Eu tinha... Outras coisas, pra fazer, sério.

– E nem pra me avisar? – Ele tirou uma das mãos do rapaz, tragou o cigarro com os dedos entre este e atirou-o para longe, por cima da cabeça de fios alaranjados. Parecia bem despreocupado. Enquanto isso, Ichigo quase morria. Que injusto!

– É que eu não achei que, sei lá, fosse precisar, eu não havia dito que iria e então não tinha motivo pra retornar dizendo que não ia, enfim...

– Então você só resolveu sair hoje por um motivo qualquer, sem nenhum outro pensamento em mente?

Credo, como ele podia ser tão atirado?

– Bom, eu achei que você não fosse se importar.

– Mas é claro que não – ele riu baixo. A mão que havia tirado o cigarro de sua boca continuava pendente no ar e só então é que se ocupou com outra coisa; os fios de cabelo de Ichigo. Ele mexeu em alguns com a ponta dos dedos, espetando-os mais, como se realmente precisasse. Deus, era uma tortura. Grimmjow era tão intenso, e agora agia com aquela sutileza. Claro que o apertar daquele jeito não foi nada sutil, mas seu toque com os dedos no cabelo do menor era bem sutil, sem dúvida.

– Er, então, o que você está fazendo? – Os olhos cor de âmbar de Ichigo procuravam enxergar as mãos dele, olhando para o canto, mas era impossível.

– Nada.

Como assim, nada? O morango engoliu seco. Bom, dependendo do ponto de vista ou da intenção da pergunta, definitivamente, ele não estava fazendo coisa alguma, mas mesmo assim, era uma situação tão estranha. Parecia que ele estava apenas querendo sentir o aroma cítrico e fresco que Ichigo tinha, ou sei lá, estar perto dele. Até que era meio bonitinho, mas ainda assim, o rapaz não estava acostumado com isso!

E só deu-se conta disso agora?

Mas foi o bastante para fazê-lo mexer o corpo para trás a fim de desvencilhar-se dos braços alheios.

Grimmjow não deixou. Ele não pareceu se exaltar muito para segurar Ichigo contra seu corpo, apenas enrijeceu mais os braços e o apertou contra seu peito, as mãos encolhidas do menor espremidas entre os dois. Sentiu sua garganta travar no exato instante em que o outro curvou um pouco as costas e a respiração ficava ainda mais próxima.

Não sabia ao certo, mas parecia estar com _medo_ dele. Que idiotice.

– Eu não costumo avisar, mas pra você eu faço uma exceção. – Ele fez uma pausa. Ichigo simplesmente não entendeu. – Eu vou te beijar agora, então se não quiser que isso aconteça, tape a boca com as mãos.

Hein?

Bom, ele só teve tempo de dar um tapa no próprio rosto devido à rapidez com que tapou a boca com as duas mãos, vigorosamente. Sentiu o toque dos lábios de Grimmjow na costa da mão e, em seguida, a respiração dele tomou uma intensidade maior devido a um suspiro de aborrecimento. Afastou a cabeça e com um movimento ágil demais para Ichigo ter tempo o suficiente para recuperar-se de tanta informação, Grimmjow tirou as mãos dele, agarrou-o nos pulsos, puxou-os para baixo e o forçou para frente, tomando os lábios para si.

Aiii.

Ichigo abriu tanto os olhos que achou que eles iam saltar da órbita. Não teve nem tempo de protestar, quando se deu conta do que acontecia, suas pestanas estavam muito bem unidas e as línguas se encontravam num beijo furioso. Tinha aquele gosto forte de cigarro. O menor sentia sua respiração acelerar e com isso, seus ombros subiam e desciam feito loucos.

É, talvez ele devesse ter medo, mas só talvez. Não, com certeza devia.

Acordou para a vida – ou não – e afastou-se bruscamente, curvando as costas para trás e dando alguns passos da mesma forma em seguida. Sentiu que o outro não insistiu. Ao invés disso, ele soltou uma risada nasal.

– Você me procurou. Isso foi surpreendente, considerando seu grau de repressão.

– R-repressão? – Gaguejou. Ele estava agindo como um maldito prepotente, que desgraçado! Ichigo sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais, e agora estava meio irritado. Deu um jeito de livrar os pulsos dele e manteve-os ao lado do corpo como se fosse precisar brigar com ele, mas Grimmjow nem se mexeu de onde estava. – Eu não... Eu não sou... Olha, vê se esquece!

– Esquecer o quê? – O tom de voz alheio indicava confusão, mas revolta em simultâneo. – Você tem que admitir que eu fui muito bonzinho com você, até te avisei antes.

– Mas depois simplesmente me agarrou. – Retrucou.

– E você correspondeu.

Ah, é. Merda.

– E-eu, eu não—

– Tá, tá. – Ichigo sentiu que o outro se aproximou e, instintivamente, foi para trás. Entretanto, ele pôde ver a silhueta de Grimmjow espreguiçando o corpo, jogando os braços para cima, quando alguém abriu a porta e um pouco de luz entrou ali. – Eu queria saber qual era a sensação. Agora sei. E fiquei mais interessado.

Os olhos do menor novamente se arregalaram. Meu Deus, onde ele foi se meter?


	8. Bem vindo ao meu mundo

_Bem vindo ao meu mundo_

Ichigo correu. Não correu literalmente, mas fugiu de Grimmjow. Não conseguiu entender o que o fez ter tal reação louca, mas mesmo assim, seu coração simplesmente implorou para ele sair de onde estava. E então, chegou ao banheiro masculino. Tinha umas duas pessoas nos mictórios e um cara lavando a mão, mas não pareceram prestar atenção nele.

Assim que a porta fechou atrás dele, o garoto levou as mãos à garganta e segurou-a, puxando todo o ar que conseguia para dentro dos pulmões, procurando se acalmar. Seu coração estava a toda. A respiração fazia o peito subir e descer. Os olhos piscavam frenéticos.

Nunca havia sentido qualquer coisa do tipo em todos os seus 21 anos de vida.

Seu corpo suava frio, mas estava quente, como conseguiria explicar isso em palavras? Só então é que o rapaz que secava as mãos notou a presença dele ali e aproximou-se. – Você tá legal, cara? – Curvou as costas para olhá-lo, e Ichigo afastou-se rapidamente, assentindo e saindo de perto dele.

Que louco.

Entrou num dos boxes e sentou no vaso sanitário após baixar a tampa. Agora, sentia-se um completo idiota por ter saído daquele jeito, sem dar qualquer tipo de explicação. Era óbvio que o cara estava a fim dele e Ichigo começava a perceber que talvez estivesse com a mesma sensação o corroendo por dentro. Foi idiota ao demorar a perceber, já que, demorar quinze minutos para mandar uma SMS para alguém é sinal de apenas uma coisa: admita, querido, você _quer._

Levantou e foi lavar o rosto. Decidiu que precisava ir embora, porque não estava se sentindo nem um pouco confortável naquele ambiente. Olhando-se no espelho ele podia enxergar seu rosto todo vermelho.

É. Precisava pegar o metrô e voltar pra casa. Definitivamente faria isso, e agora mesmo.

Grimmjow retornou para a companhia de seus amigos, que estavam agora numa mesa por ali.

Seus olhos, sorriso, e tudo em seu rosto brilhava um orgulho e satisfação tão evidentes que Lisa até parou de xingar Shuuhei quando o viu se aproximando. – Oe, o que aconteceu pra você estar todo radiante? – Indagou. Ela obviamente já sabia que _alguma_ coisa estava acontecendo.

Lisa e Shuuhei tinham perfeita noção da bissexualidade de Grimmjow e Renji, e não tinham qualquer problema aparente com esse fato. Shuuhei até achava meio engraçado como aqueles dois podiam ter um relacionamento de amizade tão forte quando costumavam _se agarrar_ de vez em quando. Dizia ele que quaisquer pessoas normais se abalariam com isso, mas Grimmjow afirmava saber muito bem o que tinha com Renji e era nada mais que pura amizade.

E tesão, talvez.

Falando nele, o macaco ruivo também estava sentado por ali, acompanhado de Byakuya, que aparentemente já havia pegado o gelo para pôr no seu copo. Ele parecia um pouco menos desconfortável aos olhos de Grimmjow, e para ele, isso era algo bom. Estava bem a fim de levar Renji para casa, mas simultaneamente tinha que parar de ser tão infernalmente egoísta e fazer uma forcinha pelo amigo. Agora, se o Byakuya fosse para casa sem mais delongas... Nada o impediria de consolar Renji, certo?

Claro, Grimmjow, é óbvio.

Sentou-se ao lado de Lisa e pendurou um cigarro nos lábios. Não respondeu a pergunta da morena, o que a fez insistir no papo. – Cadê seu amigo, o Ichigo-kun?

– Ele desapareceu.

– Como assim? – Shuuhei intrometeu-se, espichando a cabeça para o lado a fim de enxergar o outro, já que Lisa estava entre eles. Não que fosse necessário, já que ela era menor que os dois. – Ele foi embora?

– Não sei. Só desapareceu.

– O que você fez, seu maníaco? – Ele riu.

– Eu? Nada de mais! – Grimmjow exclamou na maior cara-de-pau. – Ele que é muito fresco.

– Aposto que você assediou ele e o coitado fugiu de medo. – Lisa cutucou Hisagi com o cotovelo, e os dois deram risada. Ao invés de xingá-los, porém, o outro rapaz apenas abriu um sorriso e sacudiu a cabeça de forma negativa, ignorando o que eles diziam sobre seu caráter. Talvez fosse meio verdade, mas ele não se importava. _Sabia_ que Ichigo havia ficado completamente abalado. Simplesmente sabia, conseguia sentir.

Renji estava muito nervoso. Sério— parecia um hiperativo, só que engolia seus ímpetos de se mexer o tempo inteiro. Ele sentia essas correntes elétricas infelizes percorrerem cada canto de seu corpo. Agora, pelo menos, ele conseguia conter essa coisa louca em seu peito porque o que Grimmjow lhe disse não era nada mais além da verdade – se Byakuya se interessasse por ele, seria como ele era de verdade, e não quem aparentava ser.

Claro que as pessoas podem ser muito diferentes em ambientes públicos como aqueles, e no trabalho, então esse fato não contava realmente. Com isso, ele chegava à conclusão de que talvez seu chefe não o conhecesse como era realmente e estava na hora de isso acontecer. Só que, como agir normalmente ao lado dele sem pensar no que o cara ia pensar dele? Para Renji, era um grande martírio.

De qualquer forma, ele estava apenas ali, sentado, observando as pessoas ao seu redor com algum interesse. Era difícil detectar, mas o fato de estar com os olhos tão atentos denunciava. Geralmente ficavam apenas inertes e esperando por movimentação, agora, pareciam realmente procurá-la.

– Então, senhor – Renji lhe chamou a atenção. Os olhos acinzentados direcionaram-se para sua pessoa, focando-o firmemente. O ruivo piscou de volta. – Gostou do lugar?

– É interessante – ele meneou a cabeça despreocupadamente. – Seus amigos parecem ótimas pessoas.

É. É que ele não os conhecia direito ainda. Principalmente Grimmjow, que ao primeiro momento, podia aparentar uma coisa que era definitivamente o contrário de sua real natureza. Veja como ele cumprimentou Byakuya de forma tão educada... _Kuchiki-san_. Ele tinha um poder manipulativo enorme e olha, Renji era especialista nisso e conhecia essa realidade muito bem. Ah, se conhecia.

– Sim, eles são. Mas o senhor não parece muito confortável – arriscou.

– Eu não estou acostumado com essas coisas, Renji. – Disse como se fosse óbvio, os olhos ainda firmes em seu subordinado. Ele era tão intimidador, mas o ruivo tinha que começar a lutar contra aqueles olhos se não quisesse ser sufocado por eles.

– Bom, não é nada que não possa ser mudado em seus hábitos, não?

Ele percebeu que o Kuchiki respirou fundo. Assentiu em seguida e ficou olhando para Renji, como se fosse encontrar algo para dizer só de olhar para ele.

Deus, ele pagaria tudo o que (não) tinha para saber o que ele estava pensando.

– Tem razão. – Disse por fim, virando o rosto para beber um gole do que tinha na mão. Só então que o ruivo percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração até então, e soltou o ar através da boca.

Virou o rosto, então, para ver Grimmjow tragando seu cigarro com completa satisfação, como se tivesse acabado de ter um orgasmo infinito. Renji sabia como era porque, bom, ele já havia visto.

He.

Enfim, o caso é que ele ficou meio curioso com o quê causou toda aquela alegria em Grimmjow. Notou então que Ichigo não estava por ali e só então cogitou a possibilidade de ele ter aprontado com o garoto, que acabou indo embora um pouco depois. Era tão fácil criar possibilidades com ele, já que era tão óbvio. E claro que Renji sabia que ele estava interessado no rapaz, até porque, deixou isso muito explícito.

– Renji – a voz do Kuchiki fez-se ouvir, sobressaindo os pensamentos do ruivo. – Acho que vou embora.

– Está cedo, senhor – nem sabia que horas eram, mas é que ele e os seus amigos só costumavam sair dos lugares aonde iam quando percebiam que estavam bêbados demais para continuar lá, ou morrendo de sono, ou as duas coisas. – Não quer ficar mais um pouco?

– Eu estou cansado. – Explicou. – Não costumo ficar acordado até tão tarde assim. – Byakuya levantou-se e passou a mão pela camisa azul-clara perfeitamente passada. Mais adiante, Grimmjow levantou-se ao ver o que o homem fazia o mesmo. O Kuchiki direcionou seu olhar para ele. – Já está indo, Grimmjow-san?

– Ah, não ainda, só vou buscar uma cerveja.

– Eu estou, então boa noite pra vocês.

– Durma bem, então. – Lisa acenou para ele com a mão, delicadamente.

– Obrigado. – Ele meneou a cabeça para ela, para Shuuhei, e depois virou o rosto para olhar Renji, que imediatamente pôs-se de pé. É, aparentemente ele não ia conseguir driblar seus impulsos de _funcionário_ tão rápido quanto pensava. – Boa noite, Renji, até segunda-feira.

– Boa noite, senhor, até. – Fez um aceno com a cabeça e observou o homem afastar-se deles, caminhando na direção da saída do bar. Logo que isso aconteceu, Grimmjow parou na frente dele com uma expressão calma no rosto, como se tivesse esquecido de sua satisfação de minutos antes. – Que foi? – Perguntou, já que o amigo nada disse.

– Na verdade, estou indo também. – Ele tinha um tom de voz sedutor.

Renji sabia _muito bem_ o que aquilo significava.

– Quer vir junto?

Com um suspiro resignado, o ruivo passou a mão na testa, sob as tatuagens pretas e o encarou, estreitando os olhos. – Parece bom.

Depois de uns quarenta minutos, Grimmjow empurrou a porta de seu apartamento. Renji passou na frente dele e respirou fundo, agachando-se para tirar os sapatos e ouvindo-o trancar a porta. Parecia uma ótima ideia ter vindo com ele, porque francamente, precisa espairecer e não sabia se conseguiria fazer isso dentro do bar, quanto mais sozinho. E digamos que Grimmjow tinha talento para fazê-lo mudar o curso de seus pensamentos, de vez em quando.

Sendo assim, ele tirou a camisa branca de manga curta que vestia por cima de uma regata vermelha e se atracou com ele de uma vez, sem nem dar tempo a ele de dar aquele maldito sorriso malicioso que dava às vezes.

Sim, era ótimo se atracar com Grimmjow pra tentar pensar em outra coisa.

As mãos ávidas do outro, então, enfiaram-se por baixo de sua regata para agarrar suas costas enquanto beijavam-se, e foram andando às cegas para o quarto dele. Na realidade, sabiam muito bem como guiar-se por ali sem maiores problemas.

Renji às vezes se perguntava por que não simplesmente se apaixonar por aquele cara que estava _agora mesmo_ o derrubando na cama como se fosse feito de pano. Observou-o engatinhar em sua direção com aquele sorriso familiar. Seria tão mais fácil para ele, quer dizer, Grimmjow estava bem ali, ao seu alcance. E era provado porque levou as mãos até a camisa dele e abriu os botões para passar as mãos por aquele peito perfeito. Seria mil vezes mais fácil conquistá-lo. O conhecia como a palma de sua mão.

Mas que merda, ia ser _tão mais simples_, por que não? Mas não era tão fácil quanto parecia. Ele sabia como se sentia por Byakuya. E isso dificilmente se partiria.

Respirou fundo e procurou relaxar, tirando a camisa de Grimmjow quando ele afastou os braços e, em seguida, bateu as mãos no travesseiro, ao lado da cabeça ruiva e dobrou os cotovelos para lhe alcançar os lábios. Renji ergueu as mãos e enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos azuis, forçando-o para baixo e fazendo então o corpo do rapaz cair sobre o seu. E permaneceram num beijo faminto que era praxe entre os dois, visto que eram tão intensos individualmente; juntos, só poderia ser uma grande explosão vulcânica.

Sua regata foi então retirada e os lábios mudaram de curso pelo corpo tatuado, traçando uma linha tortuosa de saliva que sempre fazia Renji forçar a cabeça contra o travesseiro. Apertou os dedos contra os músculos das costas do outro e procurou manter a respiração o máximo controlada possível.

Ele estava se esforçando, estava mesmo, mas, não conseguia desviar o curso de seus pensamentos. Byakuya estava simplesmente inundando tudo dentro de sua cabeça, e isso era infernal.

Mas tinha que se concentrar. Sim, sim, Grimmjow era completamente digno disso. Ainda não havia conhecido alguém que o fazia gozar como aquele cara.

Na realidade, até conhecia, mas não teve a oportunidade de dormir com ele ainda, he.

A língua alheia agora se encontrava na altura de seu umbigo, brincando vertiginosamente enquanto circundava aquele local. Ele sabia como Renji tinha espasmos loucos quando ele fazia isso. Desceu apenas um pouquinho e mordeu a carne embaixo do umbigo, na barriga, usando as mãos para abrir a calça jeans do ruivo. As mãos deste encontravam-se inquietas no lençol já completamente bagunçado, empesteado com o cheiro de seu dono.

Grimmjow foi puxando a peça de roupa para baixo, mantendo as boxers brancas dele bem firmes no lugar. Segurou firmemente com as mãos na panturrilha de Renji, subindo-as, passando pelos joelhos e então, pelas coxas, provocando uma sensação de calor muito agradável. Sua respiração já se alterava visivelmente.

Foi subindo mais um tanto e manteve uma das mãos no baixo ventre do ruivo, enquanto a boca concentrava-se novamente na pele do peito dele que Grimmjow dizia gostar muito, principalmente por causa das tatuagens. Renji tirou as mãos do lençol e segurou-se nos ombros dele, o corpo todo entrando em erupção com a movimentação dos dedos alheios.

Mas mesmo assim, sua cabeça não o deixava se concentrar de forma apropriada... Mas que merda, ia precisar encher a cara pra fazer isso direito?

– Oe, oe – ele murmurou, sentindo que o outro ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo e, então, fez o mesmo. – Espera...

– O que foi? – Grimmjow franziu as sobrancelhas.

– Isso não está dando certo.

– Quê? Quer trocar de posição? – O rapaz ergueu-se de joelhos e, em seguida, sentou nas coxas de Renji.

– Não, não é isso.

– Me parece que está dando muito certo – ergueu a mão e apontou para baixo, diretamente na virilha ligeiramente _alterada_ do ruivo. Este mesmo deu uma risada sem humor, sacudindo a cabeça.

A parte boa é que poderia falar para ele qualquer coisa que quisesse; por isso Grimmjow perguntou com tanta naturalidade se ele queria mudar de posição. Talvez esse fosse o motivo mais forte para Renji sempre fazer um sexo de enlouquecer com ele. Falava o que queria e ponto final, e mais recentemente, nem precisava falar, assim como o outro também não.

– Não é isso, seu cético – disse com um suspiro. – Não estou conseguindo me concentrar direito.

– E por que não? – Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, abrindo o zíper e os botões da calça jeans. Renji procurou manter os olhos no teto.

– Não sei...

– Pare de mentir, idiota. – Grimmjow caiu ao lado dele no colchão, num giro, fazendo a cama toda sacolejar. – Você está pensando no "Kuchiki-sama". – Concluiu por fim, como se não fosse estupidamente óbvio que era esse o problema. Renji passou a mão no rosto e sentiu que a região acima dos lábios estava ligeiramente úmida. – Tem algo que eu possa fazer pra você parar de pensar nisso?

Suspirou. – Não sei, tem?

– Te encher de porrada?

Eles viraram a cabeça para olhar um ao outro e acabaram dando risada.

– Isso geralmente não acontece, até porque, na minha opinião, você teria brochado completamente caso estivesse realmente te atrapalhando.

Renji sabia que ele estava tentando ajudar, mas estava sendo um pouco interesseiro, também.

– Eu sei, mas a questão não é bem essa. Eu não consigo me agarrar com você e pensar nele simultaneamente, é meio sujo.

– Tudo bem, eu gosto assim. – Grimmjow riu feito um idiota e Renji revirou os olhos, ignorando completamente essa afirmação. – Falando sério, se você está aí todo desistente, vou tomar um banho e acertar minhas contas.

– Assim eu até me sinto mal – disse com um falso tom de preocupação, porque definitivamente, não se sentia. Grimmjow empurrou-o pelo ombro e o ruivo deu risada, observando-o levantar da cama e puxar a calça jeans para cima, ajustando-a perfeitamente no traseiro.

Assim fica difícil desistir da ideia.

Virou a cabeça de volta para o alto e escutou o barulho do isqueiro acendendo e o cheiro forte do cigarro mais forte ainda dele inundou o cômodo. De repente, ele caiu sentado no colchão novamente, mantendo-se de costas para o amigo. Renji voltou a olhá-lo e fixou os olhos nas omoplatas que saltavam para fora. – Sabe, Renji, vou ser franco com você, como de costume... – Fez uma pausa para tragar o cigarro. – Você devia se valorizar mais quando se trata desse cara, até parece que ele é uma santidade ou sei lá.

É, ele tinha razão. Era até meio irritante como Renji colocava Byakuya num pedestal de magnificência. Mas ele não conseguia evitar.

– Não é tão simples assim, você sabe como eu me sinto.

– Sim, sei – ele se levantou então, tragando o cigarro mais uma vez, segurou-o entre os dedos e começou a caminhar para fora do quarto, certamente na direção do banheiro. Sem dizer mais uma palavra.

Credo, o que deu nesse idiota?

Renji sacudiu a cabeça, evitando pensar nisso porque não fazia o menor sentido, de certo estava irritado porque ele havia acabado de deixá-lo na mão. Bom, era melhor isso do que ficar fingindo. Respirou fundo, ergueu-se no colchão, pôs-se em pé e caminhou até o armário enorme de marfim de Grimmjow, para procurar uma calça de pijama dele e enfiar no corpo pra dormir.

Ah, ele não ia voltar pra casa, estava com preguiça, e eles sempre faziam isso, de qualquer forma. Mesmo assim, precisava tomar banho também, mas por algum motivo... Ele achava que Grimmjow ia demorar um pouco no banheiro. Sendo assim, largou a peça de roupa no colchão e atirou-se de volta na cama. Já havia _sossegado o facho_ agora e sentiu-se meio cansado.

Fechou os olhos e ouviu o barulho da água corrente ao longe. Sabia que havia sacaneado seu amigo, até porque, foi _ele _que começou agarrando o cara, mas não podia fazer nada agora. Era melhor tentar pensar em outra coisa do que isso, e... Tá, a quem ele está enganado? Só tem _uma_ coisa que ele estava pensando agora, e essa coisa tem um nome muito importante na sociedade.

Três chances.


	9. Aniversário meu, o presente é pra você

Quando comecei a escrever Collide (fazem 2 anos), o Grimmjow ainda não tinha data de nascimento definida, portanto inventei (10/Abril). Quando as datas foram reveladas pelo Kubo (31/Julho), se eu mudasse a história seria completamente alterada então preferi manter o que já havia feito.

* * *

_Aniversário meu, o presente é (pra) você_

Em um canto da cidade, a perna direita de Ichigo chacoalhava ansiosa enquanto ele assistia à aula de Direito Civil, com Kyouraku. Essa matéria era tão chata, teve todos os anos até então e certamente teria no último; claro que Shunsui tinha um talento especial para interessar os alunos, mas isso não vem ao caso. Porém, o jeito inquieto do aluno não era por causa da matéria, e sim, porque ele passou esses últimos dias com uma única coisa na cabeça: a forma como aquele cara o havia beijado.

Grimmjow era tão estranho. Ichigo não mais mandou SMS para ele ou ligou, mas também não recebeu um retorno. Pelo menos não até agora. E tinha que confessar que estava um pouco ansioso demais com essa história para o quanto se reprimira depois de sair daquele bar. Verdade seja dita que talvez ele gostaria de ter ficado. Por algum motivo, aquele rapaz era tão cativante. Tão intensamente apaixonante. Ichigo sentia-se completamente engolido por aquela sensação.

Queria vê-lo de novo e sem dúvidas queria tocá-lo de novo, mas, desde que mandou aquela SMS e se martirizou por isso, decidiu não mais correr atrás de nada. Se ele quisesse, certamente iria ligar.

O pior de tudo é que sequer havia conversado com Sado sobre isso, o que deixava a coisa ainda mais apertada e esmagando seu peito de um jeito que nunca havia imaginado antes. O que aquele cara sem modos e sem noção podia ter de tão especial que o cativava daquela maneira?

Quando Shunsui dispensou a turma, Ichigo recolheu suas coisas rapidamente e quis correr para fora daquela sala estranhamente abafada em sua concepção, mas com um ar condicionado tão gelado que fazia algumas meninas colocarem seus suéteres e casaquinhos meia-estação. O professor interceptou o morango no caminho, chamando por seu nome.

– Sim, sensei? – Ichigo suspirou decepcionado na direção do homem.

– O que te faz correr tão apressado, Ichigo-kun? – Ele deu um sorriso calmo enquanto guardava papéis em sua pasta de couro marrom meio surrada por causa da preguiça infinita que ele tinha. – Vai encontrar alguém?

– N-não, eu estou com fome. – Mentiu idiotamente e sentiu o rosto esquentar. Shunsui sorriu sem entender, e fez um sinal para que ele fosse, então.

– Vá, não morra. – Brincou e o observou sair.

Esses jovens de hoje em dia. Tsc.

Ichigo caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores do bloco que agrupava os cursos de Direito, Administração de Empresas, Psicologia e Pedagogia. Procurou apressar o passo porque não queria encontrar nem Inoue nem Rukia, queria ir encontrar Sado no bloco dele, de Letras e outros cursos, o que não era muito longe; bastava atravessar a praça e chegar lá.

Quando chegava próximo do refeitório, viu a alta figura do amigo caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos. Adiantou-se até ele. – Yo, Chado. – Ele fez um sinal com a mão. – Está com fome?

– Pra ser sincero, não.

– Nem eu. Quer dar uma volta?

O rapaz mexeu os ombros, parecendo indiferente, mas apenas em forma de concordância. Assim, começaram a caminhar pelo campus que era todo em concreto. Ou melhor, havia apenas um canteiro com uma gigantesca árvore e algumas flores no meio da maior praça do campus, que fazia uma conexão entre os quatro prédios de cinco andares que havia na Universidade como um todo. Logo, chegavam a uma praça menor, onde um busto do fundador encontrava-se imponente e em bronze, bem no centro, envolto por banquinhos.

Ichigo caminhou até a estátua e começou a cutucar-lhe os olhos esbugalhados.

Sado permaneceu perto dele, com os braços cruzados, atento ao amigo. – O que está acontecendo, Ichigo?

– Obrigado por perguntar. – Disse, mas não por ele se importar realmente, apenas por ter tomado a iniciativa de falar. Do jeito que estava inquieto, achava que não ia conseguir desembuchar se não fosse pressionado. Claro que Sado não o pressionou, mas enfim. – Eu vou falar hipoteticamente, ok? – O rapaz mais alto assentiu. – Bem, digamos que eu tenha conhecido esse cara. – Começou a gesticular, olhando para o busto do fundador, que o olhava inquisidor. Depois, virou-se para olhar Sado. – E esse cara é muito esquisito. Ele é todo _homem das cavernas_ o tempo inteiro, e de repente ele pegou em mim e agiu muito sutilmente. Pelo menos de início. Depois, ele me beijou furiosamente e quase me matou do coração.

Sado assentiu de leve.

– Depois de me beijar, eu saí do lugar onde nós estávamos e desde então, ele não me ligou nem fez nada. Não me procurou ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Simplesmente sumiu. – Ficou olhando a expressão tranquila do amigo e perguntou-se se o que falava fazia qualquer sentido. – Eu devia ligar pra ele?

Sado tinha consciência da opção sexual de Ichigo e apesar de não ser do mesmo "time", não tinha problemas, já que eram amigos há muitos anos – muito mesmo, desde quando estavam no colegial. E além do mais, sua mente era tão aberta e complacente que não havia qualquer possibilidade de ele ser contra a homossexualidade do morango, ou algo assim.

– Não.

– Por que não?

– Foi ele que te beijou, não você.

Os olhos âmbar de Ichigo estreitaram-se e uma ruga formou-se entre suas sobrancelhas. Sim, ele tinha razão. Por que correr atrás sendo que era Grimmjow que o havia beijado? Não fazia o menor sentido. Com certeza, Sado tinha toda razão. Era tão bom falar com ele. Era tão compreensível e não fazia qualquer tipo de pergunta constrangedora, apenas ouvia e o ajudava sem discutir. Era o melhor amigo que Ichigo podia sonhar em ter em toda sua vida.

Respirou fundo. Uniu as mãos na altura do peito, entrelaçando os dedos e começou a mexê-los de forma que estralassem facilmente. – Isso é hipotético, né, Chado?

– Sim, claro. – A voz grossa e calma de Sado fez o rapaz acalmar-se um pouco. – Completamente.

Ichigo assentiu com a cabeça, como que querendo dar mais ênfase àquela ideia. Em seguida, Sado caminhou para um dos bancos e sentou-se, sendo acompanhado pelo outro logo em seguida. Acomodou-se e pôs um dos tornozelos em cima do outro joelho, cruzando os braços no abdômen. Estava tão inquieto e ansioso, sentia-se um completo idiota. Nunca havia pensado em realmente correr atrás de alguém, principalmente porque sempre foi recluso demais para isso.

Agora surge uma pessoa estranha e completamente aleatória e Ichigo se pega pensando no cara durante várias horas de seu dia. No cheiro que ele tinha. E no toque de suas mãos, no calor do corpo. Deus. Como podia?

Ergueu uma das mãos para o rosto e percebeu que sua testa suava um pouco. Não estava tão quente, estavam passando pela primavera, e o sol da manhã nem castigava muito... Mas novamente percebia que estava com mais calor do que o normal. Sacudiu a cabeça. Tinha que recobrar a consciência. Estava ficando louco.

– Renji... – A voz de Byakuya interrompeu os pensamentos do ruivo, que olhava abobalhado para a estante de livros procurando por um em específico. Na realidade, ele pensou em procurar, mas enquanto fazia isso, seus olhos acabaram se dispersando. Sendo assim, ficou apenas parado diante da estante, com os braços cruzados. – O que você tem? Está distraído hoje.

– Ah, desculpe, Kuchiki-sama – o ruivo virou a cabeça para olhar o chefe e, em seguida, ficou totalmente de frente para ele. – Eu... Ah, não vou te atormentar com meus problemas. – Virou para a estante novamente e procurou concentrar-se nos livros.

– Não é um tormento. – A voz do moreno irrompeu pela sala, fazendo Renji sobressaltar-se e voltar sua atenção novamente para ele. – Apenas fale.

O ruivo passou a mão pelo alto da cabeça, perguntando-se o porquê de, de repente, o Kuchiki preocupar-se tanto com ele, mas não achou ruim. Na verdade, sentiu um calor muito gostoso em seu peito. – É que... Eu tenho esse amigo, ah, o senhor conheceu ele lá no bar, o Grimmjow. – O homem assentiu, os olhos atentos no rapaz. – Eu o conheço há vários anos e nós sempre nos falamos pelo menos umas, er, cinco vezes por semana e eu o vejo sempre, mas ele sumiu há mais de uma semana. Desde domingo passado, na verdade. Vão fazer, hum... – Ele começou a contar nos dedos. – Onze dias.

– Vai ver ele está ocupado. – Byakuya baixou os olhos para uns papéis e começou a mexer as mãos habilidosamente enquanto fazia círculos e rabiscava alguns processos.

– O senhor não entende, ele pode estar ocupado, mas nos falamos sempre. Ele desapareceu. – Renji passou a mão pela cabeça novamente e a sacudiu, visivelmente preocupado.

Era verdade. O ruivo acordou no domingo após voltarem do bar, na casa de Grimmjow. Eles não conversaram muito, na realidade, Renji apenas tomou café preto com ele como de costume e depois tomou seu rumo para casa. Mas estava muito mais esquisito que o normal. Depois disso, não conseguiu falar com ele pelo telefone, mas tampouco tentou ir à casa do rapaz. Não achou que seria confortável.

O que diabos havia naquela cabeça azul?

– Tente ir fazer uma visita para ele, então. – O Kuchiki ergueu apenas os olhos para o ruivo e piscou na direção dele, mostrando-se atento à conversa, diferente do que dava a entender visto que olhava para os papéis. Renji suspirou e assentiu de leve.

– É, pensando agora, o aniversário dele é no sábado. – Coçou a cabeça. Depois, voltou-se para a estante a fim de procurar o que havia ido buscar na sala do chefe, que lhe foi recomendado na semana anterior e só então teve tempo para pegar o livro e quem sabe dar uma lida agora que estavam tranquilos. Mesmo assim, havia algo esquentando sua cabeça e era o fato de Grimmjow ter desaparecido do mapa.

Pediu licença para Byakuya e tomou seu rumo de volta à sua sala. É, estava decidido; iria tentar relaxar um pouco e deixar para ir visitar Grimmjow no dia do aniversário dele.

Mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de criar hipóteses para seu amigo ter sumido daquela maneira.

Dia dez de abril, para Grimmjow, não era exatamente um dia super especial. Tá bom, era aniversário dele, e ele estava completando agora 27 anos, mas ele não costumava comemorar. Não depois de seu pai ter morrido de câncer no pulmão aos 58 anos, 10 anos atrás.

Vamos explicar melhor.

Grimmjow não conhece sua mãe. Na realidade, a única coisa que ele sabe sobre ela é que a vagabunda deixou ele e o pai quando teve seu querido e amado bebê. Sendo assim, ele é filho de pai solteiro e foi criado somente pelo homem; pelo menos justifica o fato de ter essa personalidade tão inflexível e ser tão... Rudimentar. Como Grimmjow não conhece sua mãe, nem quer conhecer e a despreza, não tem exatamente afeto por mulheres e, para ele, a maioria delas é como se fosse igual àquela mulher que nada mais fez além de colocá-lo no mundo.

Não que ele trate todas como vagabundas, mas não se importa muito com elas. Existem exceções, como Lisa, por exemplo, mas são poucas. Ele até se atrai por algumas, mas sabe que jamais conseguiria manter um relacionamento com uma porque mulheres são traiçoeiras, sacanas, fofoqueiras, emotivas e instáveis. Fora muitos outros _elogios_. Pelo menos, era assim que ele pensava.

De qualquer forma, ele parou de comemorar realmente porque só o fazia visto que seu pai sempre ficava feliz por tê-lo em sua vida. Mas hoje, Grimmjow não tinha mais o pai, portanto, não havia motivo para comemorações. Tá bom que o velho nem sabia que ele era bissexual com tendências a virar completamente homossexual, mas digamos que foi melhor ele ter morrido sem ficar sabendo disso. Seria muito dramático. Apesar de o cara ter detestado a mãe de Grimmjow, ele ainda era apaixonado pelas mulheres... E foi até morrer.

Se ele soubesse que o fato de sua mãe ser uma vaca resultou em Grimmjow gostar de _caras_, certamente morreria de infarto antes de o pulmão explodir.

Mesmo assim, havia pessoas que insistiam em levar o aniversário como uma data a festejar. Shuuhei, por exemplo, ligou e disse que queria que eles fossem a um bar para encherem a cara e depois irem comer uma confeitaria inteira. Lisa mandou uma SMS carinhosa para ele, embora ao final tivesse um xingamento por ele ser tão cretino. Os dois em especial ignoravam o fato de ele não gostar muito da data.

Outras pessoas, como aquelas bichas loucas do Szayel e do Luppi, ou a Neliel, uma das mulheres mais gostosas e estúpidas que ele já viu em sua vida, também mandaram mensagens, mas ele respondeu apenas a de Lisa e a de Shuuhei. Grimmjow conhecia muita gente, mas gostava mesmo de poucas.

Tá bom, vai... Ele se tentou a responder a de Szayel porque apesar de ser muito fresquinho, o cara era muito gostoso. Do seu jeito, mas era. Era um dos únicos malditos que fazia doce para dormir com ele. E até hoje, Grimmjow não conseguiu.

Todo mundo tem seus podres, né?

Quanto a Renji... Bom. Ele não falava com Renji há dias.

Enquanto ele fumava um cigarro e lia um processo de um dos clientes da empresa, perguntou-se como Ichigo estava.

Verdade seja dita, não vinha pensando tanto no rapaz como imaginou que faria. Mas Grimmjow tinha a tendência de se entediar com as coisas, e apesar de ter ficado muito satisfeito consigo mesmo por tê-lo beijado, não sabia se queria ir atrás dele. Sabia que estava interessado nele, mas por algum motivo, acreditava que era apenas aquele seu interesse passageiro que logo seria dissipado pelo tédio que o dominaria. Claro que ter ficado tão irritado com o cano que levou dele não era algo natural para ele, mas com certeza foi aquela sensação inicial... É, claro, era isso.

E ademais, depois daquela história de Renji com o Kuchiki começar a se agravar, vinha pensando muito mais no amigo do que deveria.

Ou talvez estivesse apenas enganado.

Quer dizer, ele conhecia Renji há anos e se dava melhor com ele do que com qualquer pessoa. E era tão irritante como ele falava do chefe. Renji era uma pessoa fantástica e interessante. Grimmjow sabia disso porque tinha plena consciência do fato de entediar-se facilmente com determinadas coisas ou situações, e até mesmo pessoas. Mas ele nunca se cansava de Renji. E ao invés de usar suas qualidades a seu favor, aquele macaco burro agia como se Byakuya fosse mil vezes superior a ele.

Podia ter mais dinheiro – ou melhor, _muito_ mais –, mas isso não significava ser melhor, nunca.

E por mais que quisesse que ele fosse feliz, não acreditava que ia dar certo com um idiota completo como era aquele chefe que tinha. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, procurando mudar o curso de seus pensamentos porque não queria ficar com um mau humor do cão, pior do que o de costume quando era seu aniversário.

Mas quando ele foi apagar o cigarro dentro da caneca de café que já havia esfriado e estava apenas com um pouquinho no final, alguém bateu na porta. Largou os papéis em cima da mesa de centro da sala e caminhou até lá para atendê-la. Puxou a maçaneta e deu de cara com Renji e seus cabelos soltos nos ombros.

Oh, merda.

– E aí! Parabéns. – Disse o ruivo com uma expressão calma, sem dar muita ênfase ao aniversário nem nada assim. Ele sabia como Grimmjow não gostava disso.

Os olhos azuis percorreram atentamente o corpo de Renji, que ele cobria com uma camisa pólo com listras horizontais de vários tamanhos em grafite, chumbo e azul, calça jeans e tênis brancos, os quais ele tirou assim que entrou no apartamento e deixou ali no canto.

– Obrigado – resmungou, soando despreocupado. O ruivo foi entrando no apartamento e levou o pacote com dois engradados de cerveja para a cozinha, para guardar na geladeira. Nisso, Grimmjow voltou para o sofá e acomodou-se lá, esperando que Renji não fizesse qualquer pergunta sobre seu sumiço, mas... É óbvio que não seria tão fácil assim.

– Por que você desapareceu nesses últimos dias, cara? – Renji voltou para a sala, batendo as mãos no quadril para livrar-se das gotículas de água que salpicaram o engradado de cerveja que estava meio gelado. – Achei que havia acontecido alguma coisa, mas como notícia ruim corre rápido...

Grimmjow se levantou do sofá e caminhou até o rapaz, parando diante dele. – Não, eu estou bem. Na realidade, tem uma coisa.

– O quê?

Opa. Ele conhecia aquele olhar.

Grimmjow podia ser uma verdadeira _pantera_ prestes a dar o bote. Ele criava um clima perfeito de envolvimento, com aqueles olhos azuis hipnotizantes e vinha se aproximando lentamente, criando espaço para si e então atacava ferozmente. Renji não sabia o que ele queria, mas havia algo de diferente naqueles olhos. Aproximava-se sem parar, mesmo que o ruivo fosse caminhando para trás, finalmente trombando na parede ao lado da porta da cozinha.

– O que foi, cara? – Não houve resposta. – Por que você tá me olhando assim? – Insistiu.

– Assim como?

– Assim, como quem quer... Não sei... Você tá estranho.

– Eu acho que estou apaixonado por você.

– QUÊ? – Os olhos arregalaram-se.

O problema da intimidade é que Grimmjow falava tudo, o tempo todo, sem pensar duas vezes ou na consequência de suas palavras. Era uma sinceridade extremada, quase ridícula de tão intensa que era. O ruivo não reclamava, mas naquele momento, ele gostaria que seu amigo conseguisse ser mais sutil.

Renji tremeu.

– A-paixonado? Você? Que brincadeira é essa? Nós já passamos do primeiro de abril, Grimmjow! – Não obteve respostas novamente. Portanto, decidiu insistir. – E-eu, você está louco, você sabe que eu amo o Kuchi—

– Ama o Kuchiki-sama, blablabla. – Usou um tom de dissabor muito intenso. Nisso, Renji se encolheu contra a parede, como se quisesse fugir do amigo a todo custo. Foi por isso que ele havia desaparecido, estava pensando numa barbaridade dessas?

Por acaso havia lido seus pensamentos naquela noite? Mas que merda!

O problema real é que como Renji havia pensado nisso naquele momento, começou a pensar agora e não parecia de todo mal. Mesmo assim, quem ele amava era Byakuya. Não ia conseguir esquecer isso do dia pra noite só porque Grimmjow, do nada, resolveu ficar apaixonado por ele após tantos anos de convivência como bons amigos. Parecia até loucura, passado para a realidade, ao invés de apenas nos pensamentos.

– E-eu sinto muito, mas não posso fazer nada quanto a isso!

– Você não precisa fazer, deixa que eu faço.

Então, ele fez o que fazia de melhor: atacou ferozmente. Prensou Renji contra a parede e o beijou com toda uma ânsia que ele conhecia muito bem. Aquela intensidade digna de causar terremotos, incêndios, e vários outros desastres. Mas o ruivo não conseguia criar um sentimento de afeto por ele diferente da amizade que mantinham. Ele era apaixonante e intenso, mas não era a ele que Renji amava.

Mas ele conhecia Grimmjow como a palma de sua mão, como já foi dito, e sabia que depois que ele enfiava algo na cabeça, só ele mesmo poderia tirar. Não pisava em seu orgulho por motivo algum e se ele agora decidiu querer Renji...

Ele provavelmente iria até o inferno para conseguir.

E isso é um grave problema. Muito grave. É muito difícil para o ruivo resistir àquelas garras. Quando deu por si, os dois estavam se agarrando no sofá da sala, quase sem roupas.

Era difícil. Renji jamais conseguiria explicar o que o movia a ser tão cativado por uma personalidade complexa e desprezível como a de seu amigo, mas ainda assim, não se afastava dele. Ao contrário, estava sempre mais próximo. Só que não o amava, e não conseguiria se forçar a isso apenas porque era mais fácil assim.

Dessa vez, porém, Grimmjow não permitiu que ele tentasse se esquivar. O seduziu daquela maneira que sempre conseguia fazer, usando sua língua quente e os dedos espertos. Renji apenas se rendeu.


	10. Não podia ser mais quente

Este capítulo contém lemon.

* * *

_Não poderia ser mais quente_

Renji sentiu as costas doerem quando Grimmjow forçou o corpo para cima e eles foram parar no chão. O outro se curvava para beijá-lo, os fios de cabelo ruivos engalfinhados entre os dedos da mão enorme. A outra passeava pelo peito. Uma das pernas no meio das do outro, instigando-o infernalmente com o joelho, causando uma dor e um prazer indescritíveis. O corpo todo do tatuado fervia, inevitavelmente entregue ao calor incessante do corpo alheio. Já havia sido despido de sua camisa.

Era como se o cara simplesmente _soubesse_ do poder que tinha. Era um maldito, mesmo.

Soava bem óbvio como Grimmjow queria fazê-lo sua propriedade, mas era difícil realmente entregar-se sem pensar no de sempre. _Byakuya._

Agora, definitivamente pensava nele e com muita intensidade, mas seu corpo não respondia ao seu ímpeto de escapar. Estava completamente entregue e deleitando-se com as sensações proporcionadas pelo outro. Ademais, Grimmjow não permitia qualquer tentativa de fuga. Prendeu-o com amarras invisíveis, com sua capacidade de persuasão, os olhos exigentes e o ambiente todo.

Até então, Renji estava completamente passivo à situação; sequer movia-se direito, como se estivesse em estado de choque. Tanto pela declaração quanto pelo ataque repentino que sofreu. A respiração e o sangue respondiam com bastante intensidade, mas o corpo estava inerte. _Até então_. Até ele não aguentar mais segurar seu desejo enlouquecido e mexer as pernas para agarrar o outro com elas e o apertar contra si. Grimmjow movia-se contra o ruivo de forma a criar uma intensa fricção entre as ereções, e assim, fazer os lábios dele se comprimirem. Uma das mãos então desceu pelo peito até a coxa e o segurou firmemente por ali. A outra não queria soltar dos cabelos.

Um arrepio subiu pela espinha de Renji quando a mão alheia invadiu sua folgada samba-canção de seda azul-marinho. A respiração do outro estava tão descompassada e intensa, muito mais do que o ruivo havia ouvido em qualquer outro momento entre os dois, e isso o fazia pensar se ele estava _realmente_ apaixonado ou se apenas acreditava estar. Às vezes o coração nos prega peças, afinal.

Não sabia, mas não conseguia pensar, também. Começava a ter sua mente completamente esvaziada, ao passo que era manipulado por completo por aquelas mãos tão experientes quando tratava-se de seu corpo e seus desejos. Num momento onde Grimmjow queria tornar Renji _seu_, parecia fazer absolutamente tudo o que ele gostava. A ponta da língua brincava no ouvido do ruivo, provocando-lhe espasmos e a mão que se agarrava aos fios ficava cada vez mais firme.

O dos cabelos azuis voltou a beijar o outro assim que sentiu os braços agarrarem-se ao seu pescoço, puxando-o com força contra si. Eles se devoravam. Entregavam-se tão completamente que, pelo menos Grimmjow, sentia sua mente realmente vazia, concentrada somente _ali_.

Mexia a mão lentamente, circundando o falo rijo no centro do corpo de Renji, brincando com ele porque sabia que apesar de reclamar, adorava ser torturado daquela maneira. Sempre demorava muito mais para alcançar o orgasmo e quando isso acontecia, chegava num estado de quase transe. Tirou a outra mão dos cabelos ruivos e puxou uma das dele para seu rosto, partindo o beijo e trazendo dois dos dedos dele para dentro da boca. Sugou com força, fazendo-o girar os olhos na órbita. Passou a língua de cima abaixo e mordeu a ponta das unhas.

Grimmjow o largou e apoiou as mãos no chão, uma de cada lado do corpo alheio, e Renji soltou-lhe de suas pernas. Veio descendo pelo peito tatuado, passeando com a língua fazendo o desenho que as tatuagens formavam. Passou pelos mamilos cuidadosamente, sugando e mordiscando, passeando então pelo abdômen e no umbigo. Continuou mais para baixo e puxou o elástico da samba-canção um tanto para baixo, apertando os ossos da entrada do quadril entre seus dentes.

Subiu com a boca novamente e ficou brincando pela região do peito, no pescoço, ouvido e afundando-se nele a ponto de fazer Renji virar a cabeça para permitir-lhe o acesso à sua nuca. – Vou te fazer meu de verdade, hoje. – Ele sussurrou e logo que completou a frase, ergueu-se de joelhos, pôs-se em pé e puxou o ruivo pelos braços, colocando-o de pé.

Renji arfou e estremeceu.

E eles voltaram a se esfregar feito loucos; dessa vez, trombando em todas as paredes que encontravam. Grimmjow caminhava a passos pesados, concentrando suas mãos nas coxas e enchendo os dedos com a carne do traseiro do ruivo, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se ainda mais. Curvava o corpo para poder alcançar determinadas partes da região e com isso, descia os lábios para o pescoço e clavículas, sugando a pele com uma vontade mais forte que a de costume.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao quarto, o beijo foi partido e os olhos se encontraram. Renji sentiu o coração bater tão forte que retumbava em seu cérebro. Aqueles orbes azuis hipnotizantes e que o devoravam apenas por encará-lo por mais de um minuto. Respirou. Tinha que lembrar-se de fazer isso.

– Você prefere ficar de quatro ou por cima, hoje, Renji?

Ugh, como ele era sujo.

O ruivo não respondeu, pelo menos, não de imediato. Cambaleou alguns passos para trás e sentiu a beirada da cama em suas panturrilhas. Caiu sentado no colchão e arrastou-se, sendo seguido de perto por Grimmjow, que engatinhou com um ar felino até que curvou as costas para alcançar a barriga de Renji e o lambeu na região do umbigo, subindo pelo peito, no pescoço, queixo, até alcançar-lhe a boca e o beijar.

– E então? – Insistiu, erguendo a cabeça e o olhando de cima. – De quatro ou por cima?

– Deixa rolar.

– Ótimo – Grimmjow pôs-se de joelhos, e nada mais disse.

Renji suspirou, mas não reclamou, porque de qualquer jeito estava bom. Sua cabeça estava agora tão concentrada num único objetivo – chegar ao orgasmo – que os meios realmente não importavam. Desde que fossem intensos. Estava completamente focado no momento e Byakuya havia virado uma nuvem de fumaça acinzentada em sua mente, sendo cuidadosamente resguardado em algum canto dela. De certa forma, não queria profaná-lo. Sabia que estar com Grimmjow era um ato pecaminoso violento. Não por traição ou qualquer outra coisa, mas o rapaz em si era um corpo envolto em pecado.

Os dois eram, no fim das contas. E esconder seu amado Kuchiki, agora, de seus pensamentos, lhe parecia o mais adequado a fazer.

Grimmjow se manteve ajoelhado e puxou a última peça de roupa que ainda cobria o luxurioso corpo tatuado. Passou a degustar dele abertamente, sem qualquer tipo de restrição. Segurou o membro de Renji entre os dedos e curvou as costas para alcançá-lo com a boca, sugando a glande com mais intensidade. Todos seus atos eram cuidadosamente feitos de forma a satisfazer cada um dos desejos do ruivo. Tudo o que fazia, sabia que Renji gostava e por isso mesmo fazia.

Baixou mais a cabeça para conseguir abocanhar um pedaço maior daquela carne pulsante e esfregou a língua de cima a baixo.

Renji mexia os ombros sem nem perceber, apertando o cobertor entre os dedos com muita força. Ergueu o quadril inconscientemente, pedindo por mais contato, queria mais, só isso. Até não conseguir aguentar. Até pedir pelo amor de Deus para ele parar.

E Grimmjow ia divertindo-se com ele, apreciando aquelas variadas reações. Suspiros e murmúrios incompreensíveis, volta e meia balbuciando o nome daquele que o dominava e o enchia o corpo de calor. Não via necessidade de pedir por _mais_ porque o outro o correspondia antes mesmo do pedido acontecer. As mãos desceram para a parte de baixo das coxas de Renji e ele ergueu-lhe as pernas, afastando-as bruscamente e quando ouviu o ruivo soltar um gemido pedindo para que parasse, Grimmjow jogou o corpo para frente e encaixou-se nele.

Teve seu corpo abraçado novamente pelas pernas bronzeadas e apoiou-se com as mãos no colchão, beijando-o fervorosamente, a pélvis movimentando-se para não deixar Renji perder o ritmo.

Ergueu a cabeça quando precisou de ar e girou o corpo para o lado, tombando de costas no colchão e trazendo o ruivo consigo. A cama sacolejou e Grimmjow ouviu a cabeceira ranger. Renji pôs-se sentado sobre o baixo ventre ainda coberto do outro e ergueu o torso, jogando a cabeça para trás para reaver o fôlego brutalmente arrancado.

As mãos calejadas do dono dos fios azuis tatearam a mesa de cabeceira, para achar o puxador da gaveta e abri-la. Por sorte ela travava ao chegar ao seu máximo, caso contrário, teria se esparramado no chão. Tateou um pouco mais e forçou-se a virar a cabeça até achar um pote de plástico verde e abri-lo. A essência fresca de melão invadiu seus sentidos.

Largou a tampa no chão e Renji foi atraído pelo aroma, baixando a cabeça e tomou o pote entre as mãos. Ah, então foi por isso que Grimmjow caiu para o lado.

O ruivo pôs-se de joelhos e saiu do colo do outro. Sentou meio torto e encostou-se precariamente contra a baixa cabeceira da cama, arreganhando as pernas.

Grimmjow ergueu-se, despiu o corpo por completo e sentou nas próprias panturrilhas, de frente para Renji. Observou-o mergulhar dois dedos no lubrificante e baixá-los até a própria entrada, penetrando-os no corpo lentamente. Sorriu, fascinado, enfiando a mão de qualquer jeito no lubrificante e levou-a ao membro que respondia vertiginosamente ao ato despudorado do ruivo, masturbando-se e acompanhando o ritmo do outro.

O ato em si não era de entrega; na realidade, Renji _gostava_ de como Grimmjow o olhava cheio de desejo quando fazia aquilo consigo mesmo. De como o prazer explodia no sorriso que ele mantinha firme nos lábios, apreciando a cena. E com isso, o ruivo ficava ainda mais excitado. A dor da invasão era ligeiramente incômoda como de costume, mas passaria logo. Enquanto isso, preparava-se cuidadosamente e, em simultâneo, provinha ao outro um espetáculo à parte.

Grimmjow poderia gozar só de olhar para ele, sem sequer ter que se tocar.

Ergueu-se e usou a mão livre para se apoiar no colchão, debruçando-se sobre Renji e tomando o devido cuidado de não atrapalhá-lo no que fazia. Parou perto do rosto dele, analisando-o de perto até pôr a língua para fora e passá-la pelos lábios avermelhados do tatuado.

Renji jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo que a mão de Grimmjow passou a tocá-lo, deixando de lado a própria masturbação. Soltou um gemido longo e baixo quando o outro passou a mover a mão contra sua ereção, estimulando-o num ritmo lento e cuidadoso, mas tão excitante quanto qualquer velocidade desnecessária. Talvez assim fosse ainda melhor.

O ruivo inseriu um terceiro dedo em seu corpo quando se sentiu mais confortável. Ergueu o lábio superior com desespero, trincando os dentes e prendendo a respiração. Grimmjow sorriu-lhe quando finalmente conseguiu contato visual e o beijou furiosamente, soltando o membro que pulsava em sua mão e pegou-o pelo pulso, fazendo-o parar.

Eles escorregaram um tanto para baixo e Renji segurou-se aos ombros do outro, apertando-lhe os músculos com força para sustentar-se corretamente. Enquanto isso, Grimmjow novamente enfiou a mão de qualquer jeito no pote de lubrificante que havia ficado em cima do criado mudo, e sujou tanto o outro quanto a si mesmo antes de guiar-se à entrada dele. O ruivo afastou mais as pernas e ergueu o quadril com a força dos pés.

Eles não usavam camisinha porque se conheciam muito bem. Não havia motivo para mentir caso algum _problema_ viesse a acontecer. E como ele não existia, não havia incômodos. Claro que estava errado.

Mas eles não estavam nem aí.

Os lábios do dono dos cabelos azuis comprimiram-se ao passo que o penetrava devagar, sentindo-se ser sugado pelas contrações do canal do ruivo, que naturalmente rejeitava a invasão. Arfou. Sufocou um gemido na garganta e seu rosto expressava o esforço que ele fazia para entrar em Renji, cujo corpo enrijecia sempre nessas horas. Os dedos do tatuado o apertavam com força nos ombros e ele concentrou-se em apoiar as mãos na cama, agora que já havia conseguido pôr-se parcialmente dentro dele.

Grimmjow baixou o corpo a fim de deslizar os lábios e a língua pelo pescoço e ombros do outro, mantendo-o livre de seus beijos porque ele precisava de fôlego momentaneamente. Aquele aroma de perfume com notas apimentadas exalando do pescoço tatuado era de enlouquecer. Parecia esquentar ainda mais o ambiente. Parou de beijar-lhe a pele para respirar, mas seus lábios ainda roçavam suavemente por ali, esquentando-o com seu hálito.

Renji suspirou profundamente e diferente do outro, não engoliu o gemido que subiu aos seus lábios. Liberou-o lentamente, perto do ouvido de Grimmjow, fazendo-o mover o quadril para entrar ainda mais no corpo do ruivo, se é que era possível. Renji deslizou as mãos do ombro para as costas e apertou-o nas omoplatas. Houve uma investida ainda leve, mas que o fez sobressaltar-se.

Voltaram a beijar-se, apreciando um ao gosto do outro de forma lenta, pelo menos à princípio, visto que a penetração acontecia da mesma maneira. Grimmjow passou a mover a pélvis com um pouco mais de velocidade e à medida que isso acontecia, tudo acelerava. Os batimentos cardíacos, as línguas, a ansiedade; a velocidade com que os pensamentos derramavam-se sobre sua mente... Oh, Deus. Era tão bom.

Mantiveram o ritmo do beijo acompanhando a movimentação que aquecia o interior do corpo de Renji num nível indescritível.

A intensidade foi crescendo, então, com um Renji mais confortável e incentivando o outro de forma muda com seus dedos que o apertavam nas costas. Os dois estavam com os corpos tão quentes que uma disputa seria impossível, ficariam empatados sem dúvidas. Grimmjow sentia ser puxado por completo para dentro do ruivo, que contraía aquele canal já apertado por natureza ainda mais em volta de seu falo. Era enlouquecedor.

Grimmjow o agarrou, de repente, firmemente num abraço e girou na cama, colocando-o sobre seu corpo. Renji espalmou as mãos no peito do outro e moveu-se de cima para baixo, ondulando os quadris num rebolado esplendoroso, enchendo os olhos azuis de prazer. Levou uma das mãos ao membro desperto, que aos seus olhos, praticamente implorava para ser manipulado. Movia os dedos em vaivém, encarando Renji sem sequer pestanejar.

Já o ruivo pestanejava de vez em quando, mas era porque tinha muita coisa com que preocupar-se.

Os pulsos do tatuado cerraram-se sobre o peito despido do outro, refletindo o fato de estar passando a mover-se mais rapidamente sobre ele. Havia acabado por cima, no final das contas.

Mas algo lhe dizia que Grimmjow estava gostando _muito_ assim. Os fios de cabelo azul que geralmente despontavam rebeldes na testa, estavam reunidos com o restante dos fios, dada a umidade por causa do suor. Renji estava morrendo de calor no pescoço e nos ombros por causa do cabelo vermelho que se derramava sobre a pele dourada, mas não tinha muito que fazer com ele.

Grimmjow forçou o corpo para cima, fazendo o outro parar de movimentar-se. Dobrou os joelhos e acomodou-se sentado no colchão, o torso com a postura perfeitamente alinhada, procurando ficar o mais perto possível do ruivo, deixando-o confortavelmente encaixado sobre seu colo. Renji arfou em sua direção, olhando-o de cima e deslizou as mãos pelas costas ridiculamente musculosas, e eles se beijaram. O peito um do outro se encostava, num roçar suave, e o ruivo sentia seu falo completamente estimulado na fricção do pequeno espaço entre eles.

Sentiu as mãos subirem por suas costas, o apertando suavemente na linha da cintura e partiu o beijo, afundando o rosto no peito dele, distribuindo beijos e pequenas mordidas ao longo dali. Renji apoiou o queixo no alto da cabeça do outro e fechou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Grimmjow, abraçando-o calorosamente. Foi se mexendo sobre ele, aumentando a força em seus movimentos a cada instante que passava.

A manifestação ruidosa vinda dos lábios de Renji passou a crescer em questões de volume acompanhando a intensificação de todo o resto. Sentia-se quase atingir naquele ponto exato, estava quase lá... Respirou fundo.

Um espasmo violento arqueou suas costas quando sua próstata foi atingida pela glande inchada do membro que o invadia. Sua respiração foi imediatamente interrompida, mas ele não conseguiu parar de se mexer. Aquilo era tão estupidamente bom. Afundou-se mais para trazê-lo mais fundo. Precisava de _mais_, só isso. Os tremores espalhavam-se por todo o corpo e ele teve que forçar os dedos contra Grimmjow para manter-se firme. Queria se soltar por completo e deixar que o orgasmo viesse, mas não seria tão fácil assim.

Foi apertado com mais força pelos braços do outro e aquele formigamento fez a respiração acelerar, reduzindo assim o espaçamento entre os gemidos que agora inundavam o cômodo e deixavam Grimmjow em puro êxtase. Renji sentiu seu prazer jorrar violentamente junto com aquele líquido quente que escorreu tanto pela sua barriga quanto pela do outro. O corpo tensionado passou a relaxar ao passo que a sensação ia embora, e quando sentiu que o outro atingia o mesmo ápice, a sensibilidade da pele o fez estremecer.

Foi preenchido com jatos intensos, e sentiu seu corpo ser apertado com violência por aqueles braços. Grimmjow o mordeu no alto do peito, segurando o ímpeto de gemer descontroladamente. Seu corpo novamente entrava em frenesi, enrijecendo por completo para então relaxar de uma só vez, criando uma sensação fantástica de relaxamento e calor.

O ruivo cerrou os olhos com força, suportando a dor sem reclamar. Ao passo que Renji suspendia o quadril a fim de fazê-lo sair de dentro de seu corpo, o gozo escorria por suas pernas. Sentou-se novamente e foi abraçado com ainda mais intensidade pelo rapaz.

Os dois respiravam a um nível muito intenso para manter uma conversa, mas por enquanto, isso era desnecessário.

Pelo menos aparentava. Na realidade, o ruivo tinha muitas perguntas para fazer, mas suas energias haviam sido completamente tomadas de seu corpo e ele não conseguia nem raciocinar para formular uma indagação, quem dirá vociferá-la.

Grimmjow deixou o corpo cair para trás e Renji caiu junto, mantendo-se firmemente abraçado a ele. Encostou a testa no colchão e ficaram assim por longos instantes até que suas respirações e sanidade estivessem o mínimo recuperadas.

O ruivo ergueu a cabeça e seus cabelos formaram uma cortina em volta da cabeça do outro, escurecendo um pouquinho a visão, mas nada grave. Encostou a ponta do nariz na dele e, em seguida, baixou um tanto a cabeça e o beijou, lentamente, as línguas uma contra a outra em movimentos calmos e harmoniosos. As respirações encontravam-se.

O beijo foi partido naturalmente e Grimmjow arfou. – Ahh... – Gemeu, feliz. – Eu morri e fui pro céu. – Completou com os olhos fechados, sentindo o peso do corpo de Renji sobre o seu com grande satisfação.

O ruivo sorriu inconscientemente e ficou sobre ele por mais uns instantes antes de escorregar para o colchão e acomodar-se de lado. Grimmjow virou o corpo e o apertou contra si novamente e arrastou-se para cima, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro. Renji fez o mesmo, mas pousou uma das mãos no peito dele ao invés de abraçá-lo.

– Grimmjow... – Iniciou com a voz suave, olhando um rosto pacífico que só aparecia mesmo nessas horas. Ele mantinha os orbes azuis escondidos atrás dos longos cílios pretos e parecia dormir feliz, embora não o fizesse realmente. – Isso é sério... – Arriscou-se. Não sabia como falar. E nem se devia.

– Eu sei. – Respondeu o outro repentinamente. – É muito sério.

Renji apertou os olhos com força e fez um trejeito de desespero com os lábios. Como ia explicar para um cabeça-dura como ele que não poderia amá-lo só porque queria fazer isso?

– Alcança meu cigarro? Acho que tem um e uma caixa de fósforos dentro da gaveta.

O ruivo o olhou novamente, mas Grimmjow não abriu os olhos. Apenas esticou o braço para o alto, indicando a mesa de cabeceira e esperando que Renji atendesse seu pedido. Este se mexeu um pouco para pegar a carteira de cigarros, e a tal caixa de fósforos. Entregou a ele. Grimmjow pegou-os e virou um pouco o corpo para cima, apertou um cigarro entre os dentes e riscou um fósforo. Só abriu os olhos para enxergar o que estava fazendo.

Logo, sacudiu o fósforo no ar para apagá-lo e atirou tudo no chão, já que no lado da cama onde estava, não havia criado mudo.

– Tem um copo aí pra eu bater as cinzas? – Perguntou de olhos fechados ainda. Renji virou a cabeça para olhar e murmurou um "aham". – Me passa. – Esticou o braço novamente e assim que sentiu o vidro entre seus dedos, segurou o objeto e forçou o corpo para cima a fim de sentar-se. O outro levantou um pouco também, e logo caiu sobre o travesseiro, abraçando-o a ele e deitou a cabeça ali. Grimmjow encostou as costas confortavelmente na cabeceira e ficou com o copo em uma mão, o cigarro na boca e a outra mão, ele acarinhava os fios vermelhos de Renji.

Ah, cara.

Isso é realmente muito grave.


End file.
